


Too Pretty To Forget

by ScriptureInks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Medical Trauma, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, it's probably going to be a long story, there's two acts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptureInks/pseuds/ScriptureInks
Summary: Link loses his memory and upon waking up after receiving blunt trauma to the head, he notices everyone is acting rather strange... Everyone's keeping a big secret from Link, and this so-called "Ghirahim" seems to have everything to do with it.





	1. Act One: Chapter One: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I like to write the entire story before posting anything, but I want to get this first chapter out as soon as possible to get a little bit of feedback and to give you a little taste of how I write. I can't promise the next chapter will be soon but I do plan to work on this story every day. With that aside, I really really hope you enjoy, this is my first Ghirahim and Link fanfic and I just really want there to be more healthy fanfiction for them so I buckled down and started writing one myself. ANY constructive criticism is welcomed I really want to improve. There is a 40,000 word goal for this so hopefully I can make it!

"Link...?" A soft voice rang in his ears.

"Link...!" The echoes bounced around in his head, giving a sharp throb. Link felt like his eyes were going to explode. "Please, Link... Just let it be this way... Let's go back, okay...?" The voice asked but even if the young hero knew what it was talking about he didn't know how to respond. "Just forget... Link."

A sharp grunt left the tan Hylian's lips as he furrowed his brow. The voice was gone now, whatever dream he had been in was far away now into the corner of his mind. "Zelda?" He groaned, blinking his eyes open slowly and sitting up the best he could before his arms gave out and he flopped back down on the mattress. All his strength had left him, his bones feeling like gelatin.

"Oh, you're awake, Link!" It wasn't Zelda's voice now, but Pipit, who now approached him. Link reached up slowly to rub his eyes, glancing to the side and noticing he was in the small infirmary, which of course sent immediate alarms through his pounding head. "Geez... What happened?" Link asked, his body aching in a few places but his brain was what was killing him the most. Pipit seemed to pause for a moment, sitting down on the side of the bed and giving him a reassuring smile that appeared a little off to the dazed hero. "Well, I'm honestly just glad they could find you, it could have been days and by then something could have picked you clean." Link groaned and rubbed his temple, wishing he could just curl up and sleep. "That's nice, but what happened?" Just before Pipit could answer there was a small knock at the door, followed by a quiet creak. Fledge shuffled in, his cheeks as red as ever. He shut the door behind him as softly as he could, unsure of whether loud sounds would hurt the young hero or not.

"Link, you're awake!" He smiled and walked over to join them. "You really gave us all a scare back there, I was so worried..." Link nodded, glad that he cared, but beginning to grow frustrated, especially when Fledge then turned to Pipit to engage conversation. Link closed his eyes and tilted his head back to rest on the soft and doughy pillow, thankful he had at least one comfort. As his friends chatted away Link grew distant, trying to remember what had happened through cloudy memory.

_Link was standing at the edge of the floating paradise, the wooden peer beneath his leather boots. It was a routine that he enjoyed, and what little he could enjoy ever since his mission started he took full appreciation of. The wind blew gently on his face, like a solemn goodbye as if it knew his heroic duties. Link smiled and took in a deep breath, leaning forward and plummeting to the sweet depths below. The harsh wind pulled at his cheeks as his clothes flapped in the wind with crackles and pops, his glass bottles clinking against each other. After a few seconds, he raised his fingers to his lips and whistled as hard as he could, lowering his hand down and letting the wind carry him. Abruptly his loftwing caught him in the air, crimson feathers and fur glinting in the sun as his hips met the back of the bird. The weather had been glorious, his smile contagious. He and his loftwing dipped down beneath the clouds, heading straight towards the surface. The crimson bird's fur ruffled pleasantly, a gentle caw leaving before it scooped back up into an upright position as Link jumped off, pulling out his sailcloth as the other times before. It was supposed to be like any other trip to the surface, but this time something was off, the slightest change, the odds were against Link and he didn't make the landing. The wind turned him and his hand slipped from one side of the sailcloth, a gasp leaving his lips. The hero fell, turning his head to look at the ground and reaching out to stop himself, the last thing he saw was a rock that seemed to spiral towards him faster and faster._

That was all Link could remember, and he realized how lucky he was to be alive. "That fall... I hit my head?" It was unbelievable how he was still in one piece, but he was glad nonetheless. "Yeah, you were probably out there for hours before we found you. One of the knights on their loftwing happened to be flying lower than usual and saw you by some miracle, your tunic blends in with the grass really well." Pipit leaned forward, pointing to the large bandage on the upper side of the younger boy's head, towards the hairline. "You smashed yourself up real good, a few stitches did the trick though." Link grunted as he once again tried to sit himself up, this time succeeding. He carefully reached up and let his fingertips grace against the white cotton on his forehead. A small hiss left his lips and he grimaced, lowering his hand. "You should be really careful with it and rest for a while."

"How do I not have some sort of concussion? Nothing?" Link asked, feeling like it was too good to be true. The question seemed to put both Pipit and Fledge in a state of unease, they even shared a glance. "Well, there is one thing..." Fledge started, looking down, abashed. "You were diagnosed with amnesia- from the blunt force trauma."

"What?! No way!" It wasn't possible, he didn't feel like he had forgotten anything... "It's fine though, Link. You didn't forget anything important, I guess you don't remember being examined earlier. You were awake about ten minutes after you were rescued and the nurse asked you questions." Pipit supplied, trying to ease and soothe his friend. "Really? I guess I was lucky..." Link sighed, his lips turning down. He still felt like something was off, but if his friends really thought it wasn't anything important then he was fine dropping it. It was too much effort using his head now anyways. "Oh yeah, you're probably still In a lot of pain, we gave you a red potion as soon as we could but after that we wanted to let you sleep." Pipit turned his head to tell Fledge to grab a few, Link wondering what else beside his head was hurt during the fall. Turns out two fractured ribs, a twisted ankle, and a sprained wrist. Fledge came back soon and Link was eager to consume the red bottles, slowly feeling better. Pipit stood up and smiled down at the younger Hylian, "I know you should be better soon, but please get some rest anyways, Link. You really need it." It was brotherly advice and a warm sentiment that Link appreciated. He nodded as the two left, the room empty and cold. Link couldn't help but snuggle up under the blankets, not going to deny himself a few more hours of sleep for the day, especially when his body had been through so much. He hoped Zelda was okay, and could just hang in just a bit longer for him.


	2. Act One: Chapter Two: Eldin Volcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns to the surface after his head trauma, ready to once more scale the land and defeat evil as always. He doesn't expect an unknown threat to arrive so soon, one that's ready to take his head over a small case of misidentification (at least Link thinks so).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go ahead and give another chapter since the first one was rather short and not much progress was made, hopefully this one gives more insight as to if it'll be interesting or not. I'm really hoping this will be good, I would absolutely love to be able to give a good story to this fandom.

Link woke up, feeling well rested now. All the pain from earlier seemed to vanish without a trace thanks to the red potions. Eager to continue his quest for the princess, Link stood, steadying himself and putting on his belt that had been placed aside along with all his items. Once everything was packed he left the infirmary, heading down the hall and out into the open air of Skyloft, calls from loftwings sounding from above. He smiled and reached behind him, letting his fingers graze against the sword on his back, thankful it hadn't gotten lost during the fall. Link was about to take a running jump off the island but was stopped by a familiar face he saw coming towards him. "Fi, that sure was something, wasn't it?" He muttered, mostly talking to himself since she wasn't really the chatty type. Then again, he wasn't either. The hero wondered if Fi had seen the entire thing and if she thought her master was going to die right then and there. Disturbing, Link thought, very disturbing. Shaking his head, Zelda's father approached him and started talking without him even realizing it.

"Ah, Link. Good to see you are well." He gave a small smile, his posture as perfect as you would expect from royalty. "Thank you, I heard I took quite the fall." The small talk wasn't something he was used to but he tried his best for Gaepora, a man who treated him well all these years. "Indeed you did, to be honest, we were all fearing for the worst, it's a welcome surprise you're still standing here, before me." Gaepora reached out to rest his large hand on Link's shoulder. To think, after the things he's done on his mission, the monsters he slew, the depths he's swung over simply by vine, and his closest experience to death was dropping from the sky. It was pitiful, really. "I'm glad to be alive sir, to go like that..." He drifted off, already feeling the shame bubble in his stomach. "That surely would have been most horrendous and disappointing." Link held an expression of disbelief, dying from a fall had never even crossed his mind. One slip up like that and the entirety of Skyloft along with the world would have been in grave danger.

"Well, enough about that, I just wanted to talk to you before you headed back. I knew you'd be gone the moment you woke up." Link smiled and nodded, glad that they weren't talking about his brutal demise anymore. "About your adventure, there is something I wanted to run by you." Gaepora's hand left his shoulder, his expression changing and Link felt uneasy. "Should you ever run into... Something big, something more dangerous than you can imagine, if you aren't ready for it, don't feel the need to rush into danger headfirst." Link stared up in wonder, surprised that he was saying this. It was his mission to save his daughter after all, and for Gaepora to tell him such a thing... "Sir, I'll do my best."  
"I know you will, Link. Just- some things are more than we can handle. I trust you to keep yourself safe." Zelda's father finished, taking a step back, sounding rather specific. "I'll let you be on your way, hero. Come back in one piece with Zelda, alright?" He gave a small fatherly chuckle before turning and leaving, Link noticing how some people were staring. "What's going on with everyone today...?" Link whispered to himself, glancing around before resuming his jog, reaching the edge of their land and jumping, his arms and legs spreading as he fell.

Link was nervous. He tried to assure himself that he wouldn't fall again, that he was going to be fine just like all the other times (even though he was sure he would be fine last time and look what happened). Link shook his head, bringing his fingers to his lips routinely and whistling hard, the loud, high pitched sound carrying out in the sky. It took only a few seconds before his loftwing came down and he perched upon it. The creature gave a shrill and clicked, Link could tell it was happy to see him. He smiled and patted the fur lovingly, holding on tightly with his other hand. Throughout the ride he continued to soothe the giant bird, not surprised when it didn't let him off until they reached the ground, large, flapping wings disturbing dirt and dust upon landing. The crimson loftwing nuzzled its beak against his cheek, rubbing against him before cawing and flying off, back to the sky. Link watched as his companion flew off, staying in place until he could no longer see the majestic bird. With a big sigh, Link felt relieved to have his feet on the ground. "Well, made it this time." He comforted himself, turning and mentally preparing himself for whatever he was to encounter.

He pushed on forward, entering the hot terrain. Fi notified him of just how much land was replaced with lava, Link didn't need further explanation as to how dangerous this was. "Zelda should be close though, right?" Link asked his sword as she floated just above the rocky ground. "Correct, we are on the right path."

"Thank you, Fi." Link sighed as she returned to the sword in a show of light and grace, now feeling a little more alone even if she wasn't really gone. The heat licked at his skin and he felt absolutely miserable in all of his layers. Nerves pricked at the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck, making them stand stiff. He licked his pale pink lips, mustering up the courage he was chosen for before making his move, one step after the other. His boots were warm from the heated ground, the thick material not allowing the full brute force of the lava surrounding him to burn him alive through his feet. Link was very thankful, to say at the least.

He soon met creatures called Mogma, a fairly passive species that had more bark than bite- if you could even call their threats a bark. Link was glad they wouldn't cause a problem for him, the less he had to kill the easier this whole journey would be on his mind and body. He smiled and waved to them, a partnership beginning to form. The hero realized he probably would need their help soon enough, he was beginning to get lost in the maze of rock formations, they all look the same muddy color besides the occasional patch of dead (and even rarer alive) grass. Not exactly something he could use as landmarks.

"Huh..." He sounded his confusion, seeing a black smoke fade away in the distance. Link carefully jogged up to it, realizing that the red bokoblin had been slain. His brows push down in confusion, he didn't think there was anything else besides him that was attacking these things. The mogmas sure weren't. "Fi, can you sense anything nearby that could do this?" Link asked under his voice, whatever or whoever did this must have been nearby. Fi scanned the area, Link glancing nervously around as he waited, listening for anything.

_Master, there is something, but it's hiding itself, I can't detect it._

Link nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. There was something out there but they couldn't see it, just great, and if it could avoid Fi's detection... That meant it must have been strong. Really strong. Link felt the muscles in his back and legs stiffen up as he remembered Gaepora's words, did he know something like this was down here?

_Stay alert, Master._

"I will, let me know if anything changes." After that Fi went silent, most likely focusing on their surroundings. He held the sword tightly in his gloved hands, moving a little slower now with each step. Link went around the corner, peeking head first before committing to it with the rest of his body. Every part of his being was on edge, goosebumps littered his skin and his fingers were twitchy. Fi still hadn't reported anything new, but it was more concerning than comforting. He would have much rather receive a warning that whatever had killed the bokoblin was moving in on them rather than silence and the unknown.

_Master, I suggest you tread carefully and quietly._

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Link hissed, eyes wide as he looked down at his sword. A snap rang out, making Link want to throw up as his stomach dropped. His lip was pierced by his teeth as he froze before slowly looking down and seeing a dry, old bone that was in half beneath his foot. Link felt his blood run cold, his gaze piercing the ground. Gaepora's warning echoed in his head loudly, making him more fearful than he should have been in this situation. Fi could feel his hands shake as they clutched the handle.

_Master, we need to take another route, quickly. A little quieter this time._

Link nodded but didn't move for a moment, trying to calm himself before taking a slow step back. Suddenly, the ground beneath rumbled and gave way, something large pushing him aside and he couldn't help the scream that left his lips. His back met the ground and he was sure that this was going to be the end, but all that came was a small voice.

"Oh, it's you again! The boy, from earlier." The mogma rested its hands on the cracked ground. Link blinked his eyes open and quickly sat up, a slight pant plaguing him as he stared at the creature just a foot or two away. "Great Hylia, you scared me." He tried to brush it off with a laugh but fear was still deep inside his bones. The mogma looked around, expression changing before it shuffled just a little bit more into the ground as if ready to dart. "Do you know what it is? Where it is?" Link asked after moving to his hands and knees, leaning towards the mogma so he could whisper, easily telling that he could sense what Fi had sensed. "We... We saw him earlier... Only glimpses, at first we thought he was just here to kill the red scary freaks... but he killed one of our kind, we immediately knew to stay away."

"Him? Who is he?" Link asked eagerly, leaning forward a little. "He's something alright, super strong even without a weapon. We thought he was one of your kind." The mogma whispered, glancing around, worried that simply talking about the strange man would lure him in. "He's close, I can feel it."

"What does he look like?" Link asked, glancing behind him before looking down at the creature again. "White-ish hair... Tall, very tall, slim with this really weird outfit-" Suddenly Fi started to chime wildly like an alarm, nothing too loud as that would be practically begging for death from the man that was lurking. Link looked down at the sword and grew panicked. "What's wrong, Fi?" He asked with hurried breath, eyes wide and jaw clenched.

_Master, we must go._

"What? Fi, there's nowhere left to go, we have to-"

_Master, we must go now._

Fi's voice was louder, more urgent, at least as urgent as she could sound with a monotone voice. Link may not have had her long, but hearing her so... Startled... Put him on edge and he knew this had to be the danger Garpora mentioned. "Listen," Link started as he looked back up to the mogma, but it wasn't there anymore. "What?" Link sat up, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the now empty hole with concern. He leaned over it, realizing that he was just gone. Link sat back on his heels, panic spreading throughout his body. Did that thing... The man, did the man...? He couldn't have, Link was... Right there. Link couldn't have been mere inches from the mogma if it was... Link shook his head, not wanting to think about it anymore and hoped the brown animal was just a very, very quick digger. Fi was just about chiming as loud as a siren now, Link knew it was time to go back no matter what. "Shh, I'm going Fi, it's alright." He tried to calm her even though he was the one that needed calming. Fi had quieted down as Link quickly turned around, crouching as he tried to hide from the unseen man. The mogma's description crept into the forefront of his mind.

White hair.

Tall.

Slim.

Weird outfit.

Now, why did that ring so many bells in his head? Link wasn't sure but he definitely wasn't going to sit down and ponder this while some monster of a man was lurking. Oh Hylia, he must have known where the hero was, he must have been watching the entire time. He must have been less than inches away from Link when the mogma disappeared, if he indeed had... Taken him. There was next to no doubt in Link's mind that he had.

_Master, you're panting._

Fi notified him quietly in his ear, startling him. He swallowed the lump in his throat before closing his mouth, eagerly moving ahead.

_Master, I advise you to move faster._

"Got it.." He muttered under his breath, heart pounding.

_Master, his presence is becoming more clear._

Link would have been glad but it sounded like it meant he was getting closer.

_Master, there's a 60% chance you can get away._

I see we're going with the percentages now, Link thought as he tried to remain calm. 60% was a good chance, right?

_Master, he's approaching, Master I advise you to move faster._

"I-I understand, Fi!" He yelled in a hushed manner.

_Master, 28% chance, I advise you move faster._

"I said I got it, Fi!" Link shushed as he turned the corner around an earthy brown rock.

_Master, .01% chance, I advise you hide._

"Fi, I get it!!!" The hero screamed, nearly having a panic attack there on the spot as his heart screamed in his chest. Things fell silent after that, Link could have sworn death himself were standing just behind him, like one word would have been his grim undoing. He held his breath, wishing Fi would tell him what to do. A step. Another step, then another. They stopped just behind him, probably less than 5 inches away if he had heard right, but it was hard to tell, his blood was rushing in his ears like a dark red ocean that would cease to calm.

"Oh my, what a bitter-sweet candy that's been left on my doorstep." The voice chuckled, something in the way it sounded made Link want to dive into the nearby lava. Link may had considered it. He felt like it was stupid but he desperately wanted to ask Fi what was the chance of this being the man stalking them. Even with Fi unable to answer, he was sure that he knew it was. Another step. Another. Link glanced to his right and saw white boots, his eyes slowly trailing up white clad thighs with several large diamonds cut out, up the red cloak, and finally resting on a white, sleek curtain of perfect hair. Piercing dark eyes stabbed into his own. "Now, Skychild, I would never expect you to hold yourself so low in front of such a divine being as myself. Show some respect for yourself, boy." His tongue was smooth as the words rolled off it with sweetness, hand slipping up to rest on his hip in a movement that shouldn't have been so captivating. Link held eye contact, not daring to blink as he slowly stood up straight, holding his hands out in a defensive way. It was primal, try to show you mean no harm and pray to Hylia the other won't attack. "Now, boy, you look like you've seen a ghost." The pale man laughed before falling into a frown, the area where eyebrows should have been furrowed down. "Oh come on, you're not clamming up on me again with that silent act you pulled before." Link could hear the aggression building in the man's porcelain throat. He was confused, what did he mean before? More importantly, what were the chances of negotiating with this creature? "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just passing through." Link tried to sound as common as possible. The man who had apparently been hunting heads this whole time sneered. "What was that? Don't know what I'm talking about? 'Just passing through'? Oh, Link, whatever has gotten into that goddess-rotten head of yours?"

_Master, you should leave as soon as possible, he shows high signs of aggression and an evil aura._

Link nodded to Fi, lips pursed as he tilted his head, hoping conversation would give the other enough time to calm down. "How do you know my name?"

_Master, if you do not leave now I detect there will be grave consequences._

The man's eyes lit up with fire, his posture even giving off a fog of malice. "I... Am not... One to be played with, Skychild." He hissed through his teeth, glaring with a fierce hatred Link had never seen before. Fi was right. He should have run, should have done something to get away. He didn't, and incoming was the consequence.

Link saw a flash of diamonds before heat boiled his skin. He let out a scream, looking around and seeing that he was hanging over the edge of a platform, the only thing keeping him from burning alive was the white-gloved fist around his collar. "If you're trying to play hard to get, child, you're missing the point of the game." He hissed, eyes glinting and reflecting the lava below that seemed to reach up, wanting a taste of the Hylian boy being dangled. "Though I do love your screams, Skychild, It's not what I want to hear at the moment." He said casually as Link tried to hold onto his wrist, fear etched into his face. Ghirahim felt confused, he had never seen Link like this before, and he certainly wouldn't be risking it all for some joke. Taking a long minute to calm himself, the tall demon slowly moved link back over to the ground, not letting him go yet. Link squirmed, wanting the security of his feet on the ground as he stared with wide eyes, Fi had been silent the entire time. "Now, Link, why would you say that. Don't lie, I'm not in a very good mood now." Ghirahim warned, searching the dark blue eyes he loved and despised. "I don't know you, I'm being honest." Link furrowed his brow, getting upset that this person he had never met was ready to kill him over misidentification. Ghirahim looked down at the boy with a strange mixture of anger and a sense of loss. Perhaps a trick of the goddess herself, Girahim thought, some sort of spell even. Either way, he figured, Link was telling the truth, and he didn't want to waste his breath hurting him over nothing. Ghirahim knew he had to give himself time to figure this out so he slowly and gently lowered the Hylian to the ground, taking a few steps back to admire Link from head to toe. "Alright, boy. Don't take it as mercy, only as a moment to observe and detest. Watch yourself, next time I won't be so passive." Ghirahim assured the other there was no fondness, though the way he looked at him said otherwise. Before Link knew it that flash of diamonds came once more but this time he covered his face, hoping he wouldn't be suspended over lava again. Seconds passed and the hero felt no different, he slowly lowered his hands only to see the man had disappeared along with Fi's percentages and chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please feel free to give any constructive criticism or any other thoughts, it's all appreciated!


	3. Act One: Chapter Three: That Strange Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! The next chapter might take a little bit longer to publish, so far it's extremely long and I'm trying to figure out how to chop it up, but if I can't then it'll take a while.

Link continued on, neither him or Fi mentioning the man in strange clothing with an even stranger personality. He really thought he knew me, Link pondered as he walked, now searching, or dowsing he should say, for pieces of a key. He had shamefully caught himself in a few explosions along the way, using up the few of the red potions he had with him for the journey. Link made a mental note to get more as soon as he could. His digging mitts sat heavily in his pack, reminding him of the mogma that disappeared when he was only less than a foot away. It was another thing to add to his guilty conscious.

How could Link even know such a monster anyway? The doubt crept up and made him sure that whatever that incident was- was a mistake. He was sure the man... But no, that didn't make sense, he knew his name. Link groaned and rubbed at his head before angrily digging in the ground, picking up a key part. None of this made sense! He stood up straight before pulling his sword out once more, keeping it out at all times just in case he was ambushed. His blue eyes looked down into the blade, surely if Link had known that strange man, then Fi would too. She was with him always ever since he obtained her, she had to know. "Fi, I need to ask you something." Link said with a serious tone, Fi materializing only a second later. "Yes, Master?"

"Back there... Did I... Did I know him? Have you seen him before?" He asked, sounding a little desperate but when you lost a part of your memory it felt like you were going insane- so many questions and when things didn't fit... He felt vulnerable, and that made him feel like less of a hero. Fi didn't answer at first and Link was worried she was somehow malfunctioning, but soon her head tilted down to look at her master. "No, Master. Neither of us have encountered him before." She answered but it sounded off. Link paused before nodding, "Alright, thank you, Fi." He felt somewhat relieved but still concerned with how his sword was acting. Fi returned to the sword and Link was done with questioning, it felt like they both were. After destroying a few more settlements of bokoblins and voluntarily catching his clothes on fire to get through a passage, he had found most of the keys. He was sweating like he'd been bathing in a sauna all day, surprised that he hadn't been struck with a heat stroke. There was more than one time he had to sit down and take a break, his body was being tested by the elements.

He finally found the last part and assembled the key, heading back to gate as quickly as possible. Link's adrenaline was pumping, earlier a figure in black mentioned Zelda, and he was determined to pick up the pace. Of course, catching a few bugs along the way didn't take up too much time. Surely. Link tried not to think about it much as he chased a bright blue butterfly with the over-sized net, almost falling off the cliff multiple times with several warnings from Fi. He only laughed it off, "It's worth it," he assured her as he packed it away with the other bugs that squirmed around in his pouch. Things felt like normal again and Link was glad. Some strange fog of unease and awkwardness had settled over him and his sword when that porcelain man showed up, which hopefully wouldn't happen again soon. Or anytime again, really. Link stopped at one of the small pools of water on the ground to wash his face, getting the sand out of his mouth and eyes. He would have been more thankful if the water had been cool but beggars can't be choosers. At least when it comes to being on a volcanic mountain they can't.

Link arrived back at the gate, unlocking the mechanism and stepping inside. It was the Earth temple, Link felt even worse now that the heat was all trapped inside one place with him in it. The monsters were easy and the puzzles didn't prove any challenge, which Link was thankful for. At least until he passed the first door, meeting giant lizards that toward over him. Fi read data then the hero was off, swinging his sword rather childishly without focus, only aiming to hit without really thinking about how to hit. This resulted in multiple injuries and silent disapproval from his sword. "I'm fine, Fi. Don't worry about me." He surely didn't seem fine when he began rolling on a giant ball in the lava and screamed like a girl- thankful that only the monsters he was going to slay were there to witness. And slay he did.

_Master, your condition is critical, I suggest you heal before you continue._

Fi spoke to him as he carried her sword-form. "What are you talking about? Fi, I'm fine, a few more lizards won't stop me." Link smiled, hoping she would trust him. She settled but it wasn't with acceptance, she seemed to be gathering data. Had Link knew that as he ascended the last step and reached the large dragon statue and that very man that made him question what memory he had lost, he would have turned back to get a few more hearts and lizard tails. Now, he was at the mercy of a monster. Thankfully it wasn't him who decided to fight, but a large lava-based creature instead. He didn't mention earlier, Link acknowledged silently as he tossed a bomb down at the ferocious beast. Maybe this would be how it went, the pale man would pretend he didn't recognize him, and Link would continue never knowing him. The hero hoped that would be the case at least. After giving a final blow, the creature exploded into a purple-black mist with a vicious roar. Link was heavily panting, wiping his brow and making the trek all the way back up the slope, not aware of the gaze set upon him. He went through the door, feeling his heart skip a beat when he saw Zelda and the woman from before who had dressed in black. She blocked them from reaching each other with a dominant hand, Zelda seeming to have spoken with her before. After giving her apology she entered the bright yellow light, followed by the tall and slender woman who doubted Link with every bone in her body. Link couldn't help but begin to doubt himself as well. The hero's heart felt broken and weak even in such a beautiful place. He approached the shrine, Fi did her dance and translation, but Link couldn't be bothered with any of it besides the mention of a gate in the desert. He gained another tablet, the deed was done. Hallucinations of his lost friend drove him forward.

When he left the Earth temple, the sky was growing dark. Link's heart was aching, his brain beginning to pound like a giant was approaching with quaking steps. He winced, letting out a rough groan as he leaned forward, head tilted down with eyes shut tight. Link gripped his head, brows furrowing as Fi left her sword to examine her master. Link felt out of breath, like his skull was being crushed by the weight of the island of Skyloft itself. He almost thought blood would come rushing out of his ears at any second. Link slumped his shoulders as he fell to his knees. "Master, it appears that your head injury is causing further complications. I suggest staying for the night." She offered and Link couldn't help but agree. The night was approaching and his loftwing was most likely sleeping somewhere. "..Nn.. Fi, please find somewhere safe." He grunted, not wanting to open his eyes as if they would burst out of his skull at any second. Fi nodded, "Of course, Master." She slowly hovered in front of him, moving slowly forward as she guided him. Link pried his eyes open as he followed, glad she was taking his state into consideration and going slow.

"Here, Master." Fi stopped, a small tunnel in front of them but it ended abruptly, more like a cave in structure. It was small so hopefully nothing would crawl inside with him. Link nodded, his head I slightly less pain than before as he got down on his hands and knees, crawling into the tunnel. "Thank you so much, Fi." He sighed out in content at the now cool rock as he sat up, leaning against the wall. "Of course, Master." She replied, face as emotionless as always. Link pursed his lips as he stared at her, a thought on his mind and lack of name on his tongue. "Fi, why do you think he knew my name?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling of the tunnel as he tried to relax and get comfortable. She knew immediately who he was talking about and did the same thing as before, pausing and seemingly stopped working. Link waited, turning his head to watch the strange occurrence. Finally, she spoke, "I don't have any percentages, but it could simply be word to mouth." She said curtly and once again it didn't seem like her speaking. Link nodded, not wanting to investigate his own weapon. Something inside him was still unhappy with her being so sure they've never met, there was just something about his expression. Link could guarantee he would have the same look if Zelda suddenly didn't remember him anymore. Link almost scoffed, there was no way it could have been anything like that, Zelda and him had a bond like no other- they were best friends since childhood. He and some monster could never share the same feelings. Link hadn't notice Fi return to the sword but he didn't blame her, he needed his rest and surely she needed something of the same variety. The young hero folded his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and hoping that tomorrow would be better.

The morning was warm, early enough to not be scorching. Link blinked, rubbing his eyes and yawning before sitting himself up- almost forgetting where he was for a second. He looked around, feeling relieved that nothing had come in during the middle of the night and steal his stuff. He smiled, crawling out of the hole only to knock into something. Link reared back, gripping his sword. All he could see through the exit of the tunnel were two white boots, pristine even in this climate and environment. "Hylia, could this get any worse..." He hissed quietly to himself as he stared. There was a chance he hadn't been noticed, right? Even if the boots were facing his direction... What did he want with him?! It was nearly driving Link crazy, he was the enemy but he didn't kill him on sight like he should of, why was there hesitation? A thrill of the chase, cat and mouse, seemed to be the only reason he could think of. "While I think it's awfully cute of you to be hiding like an insect from my boot, I would much rather see you." He spoke, making Link's heart jump into his chest. The hero decided to stay silent even if he couldn't imagine anything good coming out of it. They both waited for the other to make a move, and apparently, two minutes was the man's limit. "Oh come off it, Skychild, I don't plan on hurting you, now, at least." Link frowned, still recovering from the monster that the man before him attacked him with. "What do you want?" Link asked quietly, brows furrowed with annoyance and displeasure. "I believe there are some misunderstandings..." He trailed off, seeming to hesitate before crouching down, peeking into the hole and freaking Link out like a frightened remlit. "Hello, Skychild," he tried to give a friendly smile but it came across as devious and threatening, "I won't bite."

"How do I know you won't attack me?" Link asked with a glare, sure that he would indeed do so. The pale man rolled his eyes, hair following with the head movement. "Oh please, if I honestly wanted you dead this instant, I could pull out my sword right now and make you the centerpiece for a feast." Link stared and held his breath, wishing Fi would come out and give him percentage of whether he was lying or not. He did make a good point though, he was strong and Link didn't stand a chance in this position. "Why haven't you?" He asked, not sure if he should had but the words already left his plump lips. The man held a strange look on his face, brow line furrowing. "Like I said," he started, "there has been some... Misunderstandings." Link bit his lip which earned another strange look from the man before he nodded his head. "I'm coming out." Link shuffled forward, realizing the man speaking to him was gone. He stood, stretching his muscles and looking around. "You want to talk, and then you disappear?" Link scowled, talking to himself now that he was alone once more. "Oh I haven't disappeared, boy." A voice came from over his shoulder and he looked to the side, terrified at how close he was. Link jumped back, hitting the rock wall and staring with wide eyes. "Come on now, I was hoping you would remember old times."

"Old times?"

"Nothing, never mind, boy." He rested his hand on his hip. "Allow me to... Introduce myself." He seemed to struggle with the last part. "My name is Ghirahim, Lord Ghirahim if you please." Apparently trying to be on his best manners, Ghirahim gave a small bow. "I am a demon, but do not fret." He assured but Link gave him a strange look anyways. "What about these misunderstandings?"

"Right to the point, aren't you?" Ghirahim sighed, holding back a tone of annoyance. With dramatic flair he tossed his hair back before it once again shielded the left side of his face. Link couldn't help but feel curious when he saw a small, black diamond on his hidden cheek. "You see, Skychild... Well, being honest I'm lost at where to start." Link quirked a brow, still on edge and ready to run at any second. "Oh, what does it matter, I'm just glad we've been... Formally, introduced. It's a pleasure, really." Girahim grinned and fanned himself with his hand. "But my oh my, isn't it getting hot? Should you not be leaving? Your sensitive skin must be absolutely boiling." "I'm fine." Link answered curtly, dusting off the back of his pants. "In fact, I was planning to leave, but here you are." Link gestured towards him, "What do you even want with me anyway?" He normally wasn't so chatty but... Since waking up Link felt like everyone was off, like they weren't really themselves. This demon, Ghirahim, as he's called, was the only breath of fresh air Link was getting, so he didn't exactly mind the unexpected visit now that he was fairly sure he wasn't going to be taken advantage of. Ghirahim gave a chuckle, turning to look at the area around them as if he were thinking of something. "Boy, it's nothing, a demon gets bored of bokoblins and chuchus, you would understand." He tried to make it sound as offhanded as possible. "You're just so entertaining, too. How could anyone pass that up?" Ghirahim licked his lips, Link feeling his stomach dropped, unsure of what that look was. "I need to go, there are things I need to get." Link excused himself while also trying not to sound like he was completely defenseless. Ghirahim seemed cocky whether he knew the boy's state or not. Link looked down as he adjusted his belt, wanting to make sure whatever he had left was still there, and by the time he looked up again the demon was gone without a trace. Link furrowed his brow, wondering if this was some strange quirk of his. Brushing it off, Link headed back to the platform with the statue on it, a large and powerful gust of wind shooting him up into the air the second he stepped foot on it. Link scrambled In a panicked manner before pulling his sailcloth out, catching the wind and riding it up into the clouds. The blond hero whistled as hard as he could and waited. A few minutes went by and Link whistled again, already far below the clouds, no loftwing in sight. Link steadied himself as his boots tapped against the ground, feeling anxious and confused. Just as he was about to call for Fi he was interrupted- "Back so soon?" Ghirhim asked from his right, leaning up against a wall maybe five feet away. Link jumped, startled and stared at him. "My... My loftwing..." He mumbled, trailing off in the ever-growing horror that nestled in his stomach. He glanced back up at the sky as if this was a joke before looking back down towards Ghirahim. "My loftwing didn't come..." He blinked, looking down at his boots and belt as if the solution would be there. "Without it..."

"You can't return to the sky." Ghirahim finished for him, looking a little too pleased with the situation. Link held in a grimace as a sharp pain shot through his head. He tried not to show how much it hurt, not liking the idea of his enemy knowing he was weak while being trapped on the surface. "Skychild, you look disoriented." Ghirahim's voice was now to his right but this time extremely close. Link stumbled away, forcing himself to not grip his head in agony as his body so desperately to desired- along with curling up on the floor and crying like a baby. "No, I'm fine." Link corrected him, reaching back clumsily for Fi. "I'll just... I'll just get Fi. She can help." Link pulled the sword out of its place, holding it in front of him and calling her name. There was no response, to anyone it just appeared to be a normal sword. Link furrowed his brow, reaching up to gently tap the blade. "Fi... Fi, I need you." He called out to her once again. Ghirahim watched with amusement, his hand on his hip as the hero struggled. "Having problems, Skychild?" He asked, a little surprised that his sword wasn't responding but not showing it. Link groaned and gave in, clutching his head with one hand and almost falling to the ground. This was so embarrassing, being so exposed in front of a stranger that was his enemy. Well, Link supposed he couldn't say stranger anymore, he had been formally introduced. For an enemy, Ghirahim wasn't a very good one. He should have attacked him while he was weak, it was the perfect opportunity, even Link knew that. Hands on his shoulders tugged him into a straight position, one eye peeking open to stare up at Ghirahim whose expression was unreadable. "Boy, what's wrong?"

"It's... It's my head." Link moaned with pain, wanting to crawl back into that cool and dark tunnel from before. "And what's wrong with your head, boy?" The demon sounded like he was getting a little impatient and after not receiving a response he realized the blond hero was only seconds away from passing out. Ghirahim groaned, rolling his eyes at the amount of work before him."Stay conscious, Skychild, I'm not in the mood." Link could only make a strained sound in the back of his throat as the pale demon sat him down against the rock wall. He put the sword next to him so he wouldn't fret before turning and snapping his fingers, disappearing in a cascade of diamonds.

Link had passed out but regained consciousness moments later. He groaned, voice hoarse from the dry climate. His eyes slowly opened, glancing around and feeling lost once more. No loftwing, no Fi, no Ghirahim. Link braced himself as he started to move, throat sore and scratchy. "Now, now," Ghirhaim materialized into existence just a foot in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" He rested his hands on his hips, tilting his head down at the struggling child. Link tried to swallow the lump in his throat but couldn't, not having the salvia to do it. "I... I thought you left."

"Skychild, I can't have you die now, what fun would that be? Any dog can die in the heat." The demon lord crouched down, pulling out a flower and holding it up to Link. "The stem is meant to hold more water than those at Skyloft, drink up." He explained, watching as Link curled his fingers around the green base, taking the flower from him and drinking what he could. Ghirahim stared the entire time, noticing as he finished the way his lips parted for a thank you but he hesitated. "You're welcome, soft boy." Ghirahim rolled the words off his tongue as he turned, looking up into the sky. Something really must have been wrong with his bird, from what he saw earlier the two of them had been extremely close, more than just a Hylian and his pet. Link looked confused, struggling with more than just the heat. Ghirahim couldn't help the quiet inquiring hum that built up his throat, eyes focused on the Skychild. He seemed so torn down, the demon lord felt fairly annoyed that after all his attempts he couldn't get the same reaction- nothing even close. The pale demon let out a dramatic sigh, brushing his hair back before thinking of how else the hero could be aided. Though it wasn't his motive to help, nor did he take pleasure in making Link feel better, but he couldn't fight if he was weak, right? Exactly, which was all the motivation and reason he needed.

"Well, boy, I suppose we will have to find another way up, won't we?"

"We?" Link croaked, quirking a blond brow. He gathered his breath, standing up and not bothering to dust himself off. "Yes, we." The tall man hissed, knowing that he just needed time with the hero to find out what was going on. "Let's get going, the heat will make your condition worse if we don't leave now." Ghirahim ordered before turning, his back to Link as he waited to hear footsteps. Thankfully Link wasn't rebelling, only taking a second to approach after hesitating.

The walk had been quiet and boring, Ghirahim rather upset that Link didn't decide to strike up a conversation. Though under the circumstances he supposed that would be ridiculous to ask of him. It was weird walking so casually with the hero of the goddess, thick tension building in the air between them and he wondered how they had ever gotten past this before. Ghirahim supposed he had the upper hand then in this situation, if he'd done it then he could do it now. He was running low on ideas for what could have happened to the Hylian boy, fairly sure it wasn't some magic potion. What could it be then? Ghirahim glanced back over his shoulder, a small smile tugging his lips out of amusement. Link was visibly distracted by a bright blue butterfly that seemed to be following him, keeping right by his head. Link was obviously holding himself back, apparently intrigued by the insect, Ghirahim never knew he held such fond curiosity for bugs.

"It is beautiful." He decided to try starting a conversation, glad that he finally had something to break the ice with. "Do you like insects?" Ghirahim asked and Link glanced up at him, enjoying the way he partially clicked the 'cts'. The hero blinked a few times, trying to shake himself out of it and focus. "Yes, I didn't realize it at first." He admitted, returning his gaze to the stunning creature before him that fluttered with passion. "I was given a net and just as something to pass the time I started catching them... I guess I fell in love with it." He licked his lips, holding back from doing said action, feeling embarrassed to express himself in such a way before a demon lord. Ghirahim's stare lingered on the tan boy before slipping to the bug, Link unsure of what those eyes held and why they evoked such a strong but silent reaction within himself. Unbeknownst to him, he was giving the same look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you all like this and are excited about incoming chapters!


	4. Act One: Chapter Four: Miracle Beyond Nature (But not Beyond Demon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me SOOOO long so it's probably gonna take a while for me to get caught up. Just wanted to mention that for this story I want to make it a little more realistic- so the threats are more, well, actual threats. Just little things like that! Anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter and give it some love, I'm having a good time with this and I hope you are too!

"I assume you have a plan." Link spoke quietly from behind him, surprising Ghirahim since he'd been rather silent since their bug talk (which had ended much sooner than Ghirahim had hoped). "Of course, I'm me after all. Perfection lies not only within my looks but my mind as well." He teased, wondering just how they could get him to his bird. Link gave a small grunt, more so acknowledging him rather than agreeing. There had to be some way of contacting Skyloft, or were those mortals that incompetent? Either way, their hero was now abandoned on the land Ghirahim was soon to devour and destroy, to taint with his master and sicken them all. However, that would be for another day. Right now he had a hero to rebuild if he ever planned on enjoying these days.

 

_Master, I sense a 97% chance of deception._

 

Fi's voice rang out, stopping them both in their tracks. Ghirahim's brow twitched before he slowly twisted his body to face the chosen hero. "Now, Skychild, do tell me that metallic stick isn't speaking of me." His eyes met wonderfully blue ones, and the way they shined told Ghirahim that he had to count his lucky stars, because if Fi was talking about him, Link was sure not to be on his side. "Fi, what are you talking about?" Link asked softly, eyes locked onto the demon's.

 

_Up ahead is a small canyon, an ambush is stationed there._

 

Link's eyes widened, lips pursed as his brow twitched with growing anger. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere, getting away from people who were treating him weird. Granted he was the enemy, and Link understood this and accepted it with his whole heart, but he had honestly believed him when he said he had no intention of harming him. Ghirahim wanted a game, and a proper game required both players to be at their peak, Link could already imagine he liked a challenge so he trusted him to get him home safe. The demon lord didn't seem like the cowardly type, especially when he could have easily killed him earlier while he was sleeping. Link took a step back and drew his sword out, glaring at the demon before him. "So you really wanted to win like this?" He asked, hatred dripping from his tongue. Ghirahim stared at the awful situation before him, clenching his jaw as he assessed it. Was there any point in trying to defend himself? The sword had his trust, he was in no position of reliability. "Oh, Skychild... I am ashamed it has come to this." He sounded disappointed, his expression turning into one of anger. "Though you won't believe me, I don't have anything planned of the sort." The demon lord took a few steps forward, Link taking some back, remembering just how uneasy he was when they first met. "For the record, I don't like cheap tricks, it's simply no fun."

 

"I don't want to hear it!" Link hissed, taking a lunge forward and swinging his sword. All that it hit was a fog of diamonds, disappearing into the very air he was breathing. He grunted and turned, looking around him to see where the demon vanished too, no longer surprised by the disappearing act. "Come out!" He yelled into nothingness, gripping his sword with a tight fist and ready to be finished with this man once and for all. "Ghirahim!!!" He closed his eyes and screamed, sick of being treated like a fool. Afterward he panted, relaxing when Ghirahim didn't show up. He groaned in frustration, rubbing his face before lifting his sword. "Fi, tell me which direction gives me my best chance of survival." Link ordered, wanting to get back to Skyloft and lay in the bed he missed most, just at least an hour of proper sleep without being tossed around.  _That would be to the west, master._  Fi responded, sounding like her old self. Link huffed, sighing through his nose before heading that way, not sheathing his sword.

 

The rest of the day consisted of several attempts to get back to Skyloft and constantly being on edge about being attacked. He didn't see Ghirahim or any bokoblins, the area being stunningly quiet and inactive. It almost made him even more paranoid, one of those too good to be true moments. The night began to fall and Link felt frustrated. "I have to find a way out, I'm losing so much time." He groaned to himself, wishing he hadn't been so careless and slipped from his sailcloth.

 

What would he have remembered if he hadn't? The thought struck a chord within the young hero as he gathered wood for tonight, mostly coming from abandoned posts. His friends had played it off as nothing, making him think that he hadn't forgotten anything important. Link remembered his friends, his quest, seemingly everything. That made it more suspicious, after losing even a small chunk of his memories, wouldn't he notice a crack somewhere? Surely, Link reassured himself. Surely.

 

The Hylian child managed to gather enough, settling next to a wall of stone that chilled with the new air of midnight. Link started the fire, taking a deep breath in through his nose and out his mouth, exhausted from today. He hoped no monsters would come out and attack him in his sleep, he figured he'd be relatively safe since he hadn't spotted a creature in hours. Link remembered the times at night he spent with Zelda and she would massage the kinks and knots out of his shoulders and back. She had a firm but gentle touch, something that he missed now more than ever. "Fi, do you have any advice for me?" Link asked, moving down to rest on his side, watching the fire crack and pop. "Advice for what, master?" She asked in return, materializing behind the fire a good few feet away from him. "What do I do... About Ghirahim." He forced the last part out. "Well, master, you defeat him when the time comes."

"No, I don't mean... That." He said slowly, moving his hand up to rub at his cheek. "What do I do when he doesn't want to fight me?" Link was still furious at the demon for what happened earlier, and still terrified from the incident with the mogma, but there was something he couldn't put his tongue on. "Master," Fi started, making him glance up at her form. "With your best interest in mind, I advise that you stay away from him at all costs." Link paused, his eyebrows pushing up in a look of disappointment. "He's shown high ability in manipulation and aggression, it is not safe for you to battle him in your current state." The hero of the goddess nodded slowly, like a child reluctantly listening to their mom. She did have a point, maybe all that nonsense about knowing him had just been the demon lord trying to manipulate him along with the good guy act this morning. He scoffed, figuring she was right. "I understand, Fi, thank you for the advice."

"Of course, master." He smiled as she was dismissed, returning to the sword as he closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

 

The sweet peace didn't last long. Just as Link was about to slip into a deep slumber, the ground began to hum. Quite literally, hum. He rubbed his eyes, blinking in confusion before pressing his head to the ground, feeling nervous as the gentle hum came closer, near silent but still concerning. Link made a startled sound, sitting up and pressing his back against the wall as he looked around, trying to find what made that sound, what could possibly be coming for him. Link was a little frightened that Fi had apparently either missed whatever was incoming or was just shut down completely. Both scenarios meant he was alone on this without any knowledge of what was going on. Dry grass rustled nearby some dead trees, capturing his attention. He stared, heartbeat picking up as he slowly reached for his sword. At first, it was just a few, but then what looked like hundreds of bright blue insects lit up the sky above him. Link stared in awe as they flew out of the grass, overhead, and off somewhere distant, casting a gentle blue light. Link's eyes shined as he watched, eagerly standing and placing his sword back in its place before following the stream of insects towards their source which led into what looked like once a forest. Everything was dead and dry but the bugs gave it all a gleam of life. The hero couldn't help his lips parting as he stood before the miracle that seemed to have no place here. Link didn't notice Fi's analytical report of the high odds against something like this happening, something along the lines of unnatural and peculiar. He walked a little further into the dead brush, gasping when he found several other bugs of flightless variety, each of their color adding to one beautiful spectrum. Link couldn't have dreamed something like this was here, it was breathtaking. The blond watched for a while, deciding to not catch any, wanting them to be free and enjoy the cool night. He smiled, returning to his small camp once they cleared out, a warm feeling in his cheeks as he laid down. The night grew colder, Link curling up against the fire in hopes to keep himself warm.

 

Ghirhaim waited until it was just a few hours past midnight. Since his first plan had seemingly failed thanks to the lying sword he had to make a new one. This time the demon lord would have to be a little more... Forceful... With his ways now that the boy would be on guard. Which didn't matter, he knew he could handle the small hero, he only worried that Link would become more hateful of him. The very opposite of his goal. Ghirahim sighed, staring at the person giving him all this trouble, but he had to figure what was wrong. Strutting over to the Hylian boy, he leaned down, admiring the soft expression on his face. He looked young, really young. Ghirahim new better, he reached over and unclipped the sword from its attachments, doing so as quiet as possible. He stood to his full height, smirking and with a snap of his fingers the sword was gone, replaced by shimmering diamonds that faded away. If Link didn't trust him before, he was going to have to now, he was nothing without his sword in Ghirahim's eyes. He let his gaze linger on the sleeping Hylian, letting the memory of those parted lips and relaxed brows sear into his mind.

 

Link groaned as the morning sun warmed his skin. The hard ground beneath him had provided a rather uncomfortable sleep, his back aching and muscles tense. The young hero sat up, stretching his arms and popping his back, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Link yawned, standing after seeing his fire had been put out, most likely from the wind. He didn't mind, readjusting his belt and taking a few steps before pausing, noticing his back felt rather light. Link hesitated before reaching back, feeling his heart jump into his throat when his gloved fingers met nothing but air. Link spun around, eyes glancing around to see if it had just fallen out by chance. It hadn't. "Fi!" He called out, listening for any chime. Nothing came and his connection to his sword felt weak, nearly nonexistent. With a growl, he clenched his fists, wondering how his situation could be worse. Bird-less and sword-less, Link wondered if he could even make it out alive. "Fi!" The blond called out once more, just to make sure she wasn't within reach. Once again, silence. Link couldn't believe the most precious thing to him had been lost, wondering if the lady clad in black had been right about him, it surely seemed so.

 

Being alone on the surface, this must be his death.

 

He only had his slingshot and bomb bag, those were all he could defend himself with. They ran out fast, it seemed, Link soon figured out. Bokoblins had been rather plentiful, an annoying occurrence since yesterday on his walk with Ghirahim there had been not a single beast in sight. Just thinking about his name made his skin crawl, leaving a rather unpleasant tingle at the base of his spine. Just then a fiery red bokoblin had jumped out of nowhere, swinging a club and nearly hitting Link in the cheek. Thankfully he managed to dodge it, rolling back and standing, reaching back for his sword and cursing himself mentally for forgetting. No bombs. No seeds. He was screwed. Link rolled again but this time to the side as the bokoblin smashed its weapon into the ground, pulling his wooden shield out as chunks of rock flew and dust unsettled. He coughed, rubbing his eyes before letting out a sharp grunt of pain when he was struck in the shoulder from behind. Another creature showed its ugly face, panting and stomping as Link moaned in agony, gritting his teeth and running away as he tucked his shield to his side. Well, he tried to. A third bokoblin appeared, drawing back a large slingshot of its own before releasing, the rock hitting Link in the dip of his spine. It hurt but wasn't enough to make him drop. Another rock came, and another, and he was still being chased but there wasn't anywhere to hide, he couldn't angle the wooden shield behind him where he was being assaulted. The hero's stamina, as always, was nearly gone, heavy pants leaving his parted lips. Link knew he couldn't run for much longer and if he didn't find something to attack with soon, this could very well be the end. He glanced to the side, finding a good sized rock and slinging it at one of the bokoblin's, managing to knock it out. The small victory didn't last long, the two remaining bokoblins caught up, one aiming for his leg and the other for his neck. He ducked, only missing the blow that surely would have killed him; however, his ankle was not spared. He let out a pained scream, fists clenching as he fell to the floor, ankle throbbing with a pain like no other. It felt like someone poured nearby lava onto it. He hissed through his teeth, trying to keep his eyes open as the bokoblins closed in. What a lousy hero, Link thought, unable to defend himself. It was shameful really. Hoping the same thing would work twice he picked up a rather large stone, using momentum to slam it into the stomach of one of them, it's skin a darker shade of red. Certainly doing some damage, but not enough, the bokoblin gave a strange cry, only becoming more angered. Link wasn't sure what was more humiliating: if he had died from falling from the sky or being killed by two bokoblin. He raised his shield above his face, squeezing his eyes shut as the wood was beaten with clubs. The wood splintered, a club at another angle hitting him as his only source of protection was knocked away, crushed under a heavy foot. Now only his skin was there to take the blow, his arms weakly coming over his face in hopes of shielding him.

 

After what felt like an eternity it stopped. Link's breaths were ragged, his arms bruised and sore. He hesitantly moved his arms away, opening his eyes and blinking, a confused and shocked expression on his face as he saw the bokoblins were no longer there. He swallowed the lump in his throat, grunting as he sat up and looked around, no trace of them ever being there in the first place. Link couldn't help but laugh from pain and relief, laying down on his back and staring up into the thick clouds above. "Today was the worst." He mumbled to himself, reaching up and rubbing his face, trying to be gentle, it seemed like every little movement caused pain. "I can't rest, it's been too long, I've wasted so much time." He argued with himself, forcing his body to move into a standing position. He was glad his ankle hadn't been shattered, nor any other bones. It certainly felt like it though, the swelling on his ankle burned horribly and all Link could think about was getting to Skyloft, get supplies, then come back as soon as possible.

 

The hero walked, the climate never changing, still hot and humid with sweat building on the back of his neck. He was panting and covered in dust and dirt from the rough ground, the temptation to start removing layers almost becoming too strong. After a while, he reached a more sandy area of Eldin Volcano. His eyes began to water and his lungs burned from the dust so he lifted the front of his shirt to cover as most of his face as he could without impairing his vision. All he could do now was search for a race, perhaps the mogma, to see if they knew anything about where his sword could have gone. It was a little far-fetched, but this was the only option he had. Link took in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the things he could never have imagined. The sound of footsteps to the right sent him into a frozen state of panic. He tensed, jaw clenching as he hesitated before slowly turning his head to the right, not seeing anything. Link waited with baited breath, ears straining to hear anything else. Two more steps, then more, fairly heavy and coming close. Just as Link thought he was going to see a bokoblin a loud screech sounded, a keese flying down and aiming for his head. He yelped, crouching down and stifling the scream that built up in his throat from the strain on his ankle.

 

The keese screeched more, turning around and readying for another attack, Link worried that his clothes would catch fire from the creature. He wasn't sure if it had been planned but either way the keese had distracted him long enough for a bokoblin to approach, raising its arm to swing and attack. Link grunted, forcing himself to roll away from the incoming attack, worried his injuries were getting worse by the minute. The keese flew down and bit him on the shoulder, fangs sinking in and not letting go. The hero twitched, legs giving out and muscles jerking from the pain as he bit his lip, swallowing the sounds that threatened to let loose. The bokoblin swung and hit him in the side while he was down, letting out a cackle of amusement before reaching its arm back to strike again as the keese refused to budge. Link hissed in pain when he was hit again, his nose crashing into the ground at the wrong angle. The blond hero closed his eyes, blood slowly dripping out of his nose, eyebrows pushing up as a whine left him. His knees shook against the ground when the bokoblin leaned forward, gripping the back of his shirt and pulling him up to make eye contact. For a second Link thought it was going to take a chunk out of his face then and there with those gnarly teeth.

 

Link was out of breath, mostly from running, and could barely keep his eyes open, a blur the only thing presenting itself to him. He tried not to think of anything besides survival at that point, worried emotions would get in the way and hinder him. Thinking about how much of a disappointment he must be, for example, really wasn't helping his will to survive. He let out an irritated and strained sigh, watching as a blurry fist reared back with club in hand with what was most likely to be the very final blow. Link tried to move but the keese only bit harder, making his body go limp. This had to be it, Link thought as he glared up at the bokoblin before closing his eyes and letting his head dangle, muscles refusing to work anymore.

 

This was going to be the end of Link, only a bloodied corpse to be left. Just as the hero tried to fully accept his fate the beast that held his life in his hands made a strange sound- not one of victory. A gurgle followed along with a bitter, disgusting smell that lingered on Link's tongue. The grip that was on the back of his tunic was released and he fell forward onto something soft and supple, something perfect. The keese let go with a final cry, silence following. Link didn't care anymore, he didn't have the strength to. So, he let his eyes stay shut, putting his trust into whatever he was now laying against. Escaping death seemed to be a recurring theme.

 

Link was fading in and out of consciousness, the soothing motion of gently swaying back in forth not helping as he was coerced towards sleep. He was slowly laid down, breath ragged and deep. His face relaxed, feeling the cool ground against his neck. Great Hylia, he was so hot, it felt like he was burning, both from pain and the heat of having so many layers. A hand gently brushed some stray hairs out of his face, hesitating before moving down to his chest and gently patting it. For a second, the careful touches reminded him of Zelda. "Link, wake up." He heard his name called, face scrunching up as he tried to untie himself from the strings of exhaustion. "Link, come on now." The voice came closer to his face, hand patting his chest a little more, Link was glad they were avoiding the wounds. He managed to slowly crack his eyes open, seeing only a blur before beautiful, pale skin and dark eyes came into focus. He blinked slowly, taking another second to realize who it was, the strips of the red cloak resting against his body. "Gh..." He trailed off with a pained moan, closing his eyes again. "Good, Link, but keep those eyes open for me." Ghirahim instructed in a hushed tone, moving his hand from his chest to around the back of his neck, pausing for a moment. "I'm going to sit you up." He warned before pulling him up, sliding his other hand to the middle of his back and earning himself a hiss. Link slumped forward, relying on Ghirahim's hands to keep him up. "Sit up, Link. You're not dying." The demon lord rolled his eyes, even though he knew the extent of the damage was more than most could handle. Link gave a small groan of pain, forcing himself to stay upright but it was agonizing. He blinked his eyes open, once a lively dark blue now muted and absence of that shine. "Good, boy." He cooed, moving closer and undoing his belt, moving it aside, the empty potions clinking against whatever else he had in the pouch. Ghirahim then slowly tugged the tunic off, trying his best to be careful but still receiving muffled groans and gasps. The chain mail came next, exposing the results of the beatings he took.

 

Ghirahim couldn't help but stare, enthralled and captured by the different sizes and shapes of forming bruises- knowing they would soon be beautiful shades of red and purple. Blue, if he was lucky. The white-haired demon blinked a few times to refocus and pay attention to the situation. "I'll be back, Skychild, you can lay down if you want, scream if something starts eating you." Ghirahim casually instructed before standing and leaving the cave he had hid Link in, looking for any sort of flower or plant that could help. Water and food seemed to be what he needed at the least, when was the last time he ate or drank? Surely when the demon lord himself oh so kindly provided water wasn't the last time he had anything. Ghirahim hummed as he looked, finding nothing much besides bugs, which although Link would be happy to see- could do him no good. He turned, wondering just what could satisfy the boy.

 

After five minutes he had all he could find, not comfortable with leaving Link to his own for much longer. He headed back to the cave, holding back a sigh of relief when he saw the blond hero on his back, sleeping soundly. He must have been exhausted, how could humans handle having to sleep and eat and whatever else it is they did. Ghirahim grimaced with a scowl, he couldn't imagine dropping to such lows. He sat down next to the sleeping hero, taking the sailcloth as something to lay all he had collected on. The pale demon didn't bother waking him up, knowing that what he was about to do would be plenty enough of a wake-up call. He leaned down and tore the leaves off of one of the plants he found, pressing them into the bite marks on his shoulder. Link shifted before letting out a shuddery breath, eyes snapping open. He let out a hiss of pain, fingers twitching as he reached up to grip what was being applied but only reaching Ghirahim's hand. "Don't, you need it." The demon lord cooed softly, not minding when Link's hand didn't pull away and seemed to grip his tighter as the pain grew. "It will be over soon." Ghirahim offered offhandedly, eyes then trailing up from the wound in the shoulder to Link's face. The blood that trailed down his nose was still fresh, red and gleaming with the light that entered the dark cave. He reached down with his free hand and swiped his gloved thumb across the boy's upper lip. Link didn't give any sign of protest, eyes halfway open as if he were still tempted by the mistress of sleep but kept awake by the stings of pain.

 

"So, how did the great hero fall so low?" Ghirahim asked, waiting for a minute then reaching over to another plant and inspecting it. Link groaned softly, taking a second to refocus. "My... Sword... Someone stole it." He coughed, feeling his ribs ache. Ghirahim quirked a brow, pretending to be surprised. "And how could that have happened?"

 

"During the night. I was asleep, Fi never notified me." Link explained the best he could, hissing softly before biting his lip. Ghirahim removed his hands, Link's returning to his side now that it had nothing to hold, and warned him not to mess with it. The demon lord tsked as he slowly ran his hand down the front of Link's chest down to his waistline, admiring the bruises and small cuts that must have been from earlier. He was delighted to know that the young hero didn't have any way to heal himself, leaving him all the more dependent on Ghirahim. "That sword of yours didn't seem to do you very good, so many times when I could have attacked and you would have been none the wiser." The pale man chuckled, removing his hand from Link's body and grabbing some of the fruit he had found that was dry and hard on the outside. He broke it in half easily, handing one part to Link. The Skychild pursed his lips, glancing between the fruit and Ghirahim. "What? You want me to chew it for you?"

 

"No!" Link nearly gasped, flustered from the prospect. "I just," he paused, "It hurts... A lot." He glanced away, hoping that the demon lord would just put it away for later even though he was starving. Sadly, Ghirahim did no such thing, apparently either figuring out that the boy was hungry or just too stubborn. He stood, strips of red gently flowing behind him as he moved around Link, sitting down on his knees just above his head. Ghirahim gently lifted the back of Link's neck with one hand, scooting his knees under until they meet his upper shoulder blades. Letting go of his neck, Ghirahim moved the fruit down to Link once more, the elevation now letting him properly eat with no excuse. Link swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He was no doubt still angry at the tall demon for planning to ambush him, and now being coddled like a child by the very same man... He let out a short grunt when the fruit was pushed to his lips; apparently, Ghirahim had a short fuse and was already growing tired of the refusal. Link reached up, taking the fruit from the other's hands- there was no way he was going to be hand fed- and began to slowly eat, every shift in his shoulders reminding him of the soreness. Ghirahim looked down at the top of Link's covered head, the green cap becoming annoying. Without bothering to ask he gripped the hem between his index and thumb, sliding it off and tossing it to the side. Now he could look at the tousled blond hair that had formed a few knots after being contained in a hat for so long. Link made a small sound, looking up and Ghirahim realized he didn't say anything because his mouth was full, a little bit of yellow juice leaking down the front off his lower lip. Ghirahim held back a glare, annoyed that he hadn't mentioned his hunger sooner. "Your hair is a mess." Ghirahim grumbled quietly as to give the Skychild reasoning before gently digging his fingertips into his hair, eagerly and oh so carefully working the tangles out. Link was going to say something, had he not had a mouthful, but kept quiet, realizing that the gentle tug of each strand of hair felt nice. He hesitated before allowing the act to continue, slowly taking another bite of the desert fruit. He didn't know what it was called, but it was actually nice.

 

This seemed so odd, Link realized, confused by the way Ghirahim was acting. He almost asked but felt like he knew the answer, expecting the same as last time- something about having someone to fight and whatnot. "How did you know where I was?" Link asked, taking another bite and enjoying how much water the fruit bared. Ghirahim didn't skip a beat, still carding his fingertips through messy hair. "I never lost track of you." He answered after a pause, not sure how much he should let the boy know.

 

Link furrowed his brows down, swallowing, "You were going to ambush me again." He realized with a disappointed tone. Link heard Ghirahim inhale sharply, as well as felt it through his stomach, obviously angered. "No, soft boy. You were misled." The rage was being held back but he could tell that wasn't one of Ghirahim's strong points. Link almost scoffed. "Fi would never lie to me." Link defended his sword, upset that the demon would even accuse her of betraying him like that. Ghirahim's fingers stopped in the hero's hair, for a moment he grew worried, maybe arguing with the demon that could end his life with a snap wasn't the brightest idea. They both stayed silent, Link going back to munching on his half of fruit until it was empty, setting the husk aside and letting his hands rest on his stomach. He had honestly expected Ghirahim to push his head off and move, but he didn't. Link was beginning to grow worried Ghirahim was about to go into some sort of homicidal rage. He tilted his head up, feeling surprised by the way the demon's brow line twitched, his eyes blank and straining to stay still. He looked like he was doing his best not to lose it, but not in an angry way- something with more meaning and passion. "Ghirahim?" He hesitantly questioned, unsure if he should try and bring the other man out of it or let him be. "Nothing, Link. I'm merely thinking." His expression changed like the flip of a coin, lips quirking up into a smirk and it was off-putting how quickly his personality could change. It was also rather off-putting hearing his name come from the other man's lips. Had he said his name before? Link wasn't sure, but it sounded familiar like he had. The demon lord let out an amused sound as he watched Link's face. "Why, boy, you sure are comfortable down there." Ghirahim teased, leaning down so his hair curtained around the side of Link's face, an intimate tension immediately filling the air. It's not like the young hero could just stand up and move away, and when he turned his head a white glove cupped his cheek, slowly guiding it forward once more so Link had nowhere to look but to Ghirahim. Link was going to say something back, a smart remark, anything, but nothing came out. He felt speechless and Ghirahim caught on quick, grinning with narrow eyes. Link would have closed his eyes but he worried what could happen if he did, not trusting the demon with his body. Even if he saved him.

 

Ghirahim's thumb swept out across the expanse of Link's cheek, dark nearly pitch black eyes flickering from side to side as they caught every little detail. "Oh, Skychild..." He cooed softly as if to himself, face relaxed and looking peaceful. Link felt his heart skip a beat, a strange feeling he couldn't recall. Link felt his ears burn, he wasn't use to being touched so much or even just being this close to someone for such a long time. The hero's tongue felt like lead in his mouth, eyes dashing to the side as he tried to think clearly. He had to think of something to say, anything to get the demon talking.

 

"Ghira... Ghirahim, it hurts." He said quickly, grabbing the white-haired demon's attention. "Is there anything... Do you have anything for it?" Link asked, desperate to try and get the attention off of his face. Ghirahim seemed to be distracted, glancing over at the different plants he had brought and seemingly focusing on trying to remember which one did what. "How do you know... All this?" Link asked, surprised that a demon lord who was nearly untouchable knew anything about herbs or medicine. Ghirahim reached over, picking up a dark green one that Link on any day out walking around would have thought it was poisonous. It turned out it was, in a way, just not deadly. "Well," Ghirahim started, peeling the long petals back carefully before putting them over the large swelling bruises, sure that those were making it hard to move, "when you take over and destroy, or witness the destruction of, an entire race, community, or village- you pick up a thing or two." He shrugged it off like it was some everyday activity. Link shuddered, for Ghirahim it probably was. He decided not to get into the whole bad guy good guy debate, nothing he said would convince the demon he was wrong. Link had his purpose for doing things, Ghirahim had his. So, the hero gave a respectable nod, just glad he had learned some herbalism while destroying the population. After a few minutes his skin started to tingle, fingers giving a twitch when the new sensation startled him.

 

Ghirahim had moved his head back down to rest on the floor in case he needed sleep (which was what he said but Link figured it was just because the demon was bored), himself now sitting by the plants. Link watched with curiosity, feeling rather weary. Whatever Ghirahim had rubbed on him kicked in, his entire lower stomach feeling numb. It was a weird sensation, almost as if the skin weren't there at all. Ghirahim pushed the herbs and fruit to the side, sighing dramatically. "So, Skychild," he started, laying down on his side with his palm propping up his cheek, "what is your plan to get back home?" The demon had a grin on and Link thought he was too suspicious looking for his own good. "First, get my sword back."

 

"And how will you do that?" His voice chimed, luring Link in. "Well... I'll find mogma or another race, and just hope they saw something." Link explained, feeling even more hopeless now that he said his plan out loud. He felt like he would never return back to Skyloft at this rate. Link was startled when Ghirahim laughed, the sound echoing off the cave walls. "Oh, you silly child, you think that will work?"

 

"Well, maybe not, but it's all I have right now!" The blond huffed, annoyed the demon laughed at him in a time of demise. Ghirahim pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, calming down and chuckling. Link rolled his eyes before facing his head forward towards the ceiling and closing them. "Oh, don't clam up on me like that." Ghirahim let his eyes wander from bruise to bruise, apparently entranced by them. He was getting a little perturbed honestly, now that he couldn't see those blue eyes.

 

"Skychild-"

 

"Why do you call me that?" Link asked out of nowhere, cutting the demon off. Ghirahim pursed his lips, holding back a scold from the interruption. Link opened his eyes, turning his head once more to meet the demon's gaze. "You know my name, why don't you say it?" He asked. Ghirahim knew why, but of course, Link wouldn't understand. "Friends call each other by name, I feel it wrong to do that to my enemy." It was a struggle to say for the demon lord, had Link remembered he would laugh at it, they would both be in fits. "I call you by name."

 

"You don't have to." Ghirahim quickly responded, his voice a little quiet as if he didn't want the hero to hear. Link shrugged, "I want to, it would be a little rude if I just called you a demon all the time- everyone deserves a little respect." Ghirahim paused, feeling a little surprised. Link gave a small smile, most likely just trying to be nice. "So you can call me Link, if only just for respect."

 

"Who said I respect you?" Ghirahim hissed, feeling a little flustered and out of place. He had tried to keep his distance until he had found out what was wrong with Link, tried to put him far there than arm's reach- but now the hero was practically inviting him. The temptation was almost too much, but delving just a little into the pool known as Link wouldn't be too bad. "Alright, Link." Again, Link felt his heart flutter, the sound just rolling off the demon's tongue in a pleasant manner. Ghirahim took one look down the length of the hero's body. "You know... I imagine you don't have the complete luxury of time for this mission." He drawled out, tongue skimming his bottom lip. Link watched him with slight concern, worried about where this was leading to. "In this condition on your own who knows how long it would take you to find your precious sword."

 

"Your point?"

 

"I'm being oh so kind as to offer a little... Companionship along the way."

 

"What? No!" Link refused, shocked he would even offer such a partnership. Ghirahim sighed, running his fingers through his white, smooth hair and Link wondered for a moment what it felt like. "Now, Sky-" He stopped himself, "Link, think about it, do you really think you can make it?" He gave a mischievous grin, leaning closer, "Imagine what would have happened if I hadn't saved you earlier, hm?" The demon hummed, tilting his head as he waited for an answer. Link pursed his lips, brows furrowing as he tried to think of something. Ghirahim was right, he had made barely made any progress before being attacked and nearly dying. Link didn't want to admit he needed the demon's help, the threat of being tricked like last time was too high. "I... I know, but I can't. You ambushed me last time, I can't risk that again." Link's voice was soft and sad, he wanted to get his sword back, he wanted to get back to Skyloft no matter what, even if it meant working with Ghirahim... He didn't want to be tricked again, he was too vulnerable this time. "Link, this will be the last time I say this, but there was no ambush!" He hissed out, inhaling sharply as he tried to calm himself down. Link jumped, startled and staring at Ghirahim with large eyes. "Listen, Link, I know what it seems like but you have to trust me on this. In fact, you don't have a choice. It's either me or death, you foolish boy." Ghirahim reached forward, gripping Link's jaw and forcing him to meet his cold gaze. "... You..." Link confirmed after a few seconds, his brain spinning. Ghirahim was his only way out alive and Link knew he was no good to Zelda dead. Ghirahim smiled, his tongue coming out to lick the corner of his lips, making Link shiver. "Good choice, Link. I'll make sure to assist you in every way that I can." The demon had let go of his face, instead dragging his fingers down the column of his throat, applying subtle pressure. Link tensed up, breath hitching as he glanced away shyly. Ghirahim chuckled, his fingers trailing the tan skin before departing. The hero's ears turned red, unsure of how to feel from such affection. He would have to expect this kind of thing more often though, wouldn't he?

 

Goddess be shamed, he partnered the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! See you next chapter!!


	5. Act One: Chapter Five: Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for staying with the story!!!! It makes me so happy honestly, it means the world to me that people actually like this and comments just make my day! 
> 
> Justed wanted to remind everyone that this story is going to have two acts!

Later on in the day, maybe an hour or so, they decided it was time to leave and set out. However, this time, Link thought with a grudge, together. 

The hero was finally able to sit up by himself, putting his chain mail and shirt back on before bracing as he moved his feet underneath him. A sharp grimace left his lips, his ankle throbbing. Ghirahim pursed his lips as he watched, Link seeming tense as he slowly stood, shifting his weight to one foot. The demon turned, folding the sailcloth over what they had left and spinning it tight to close the end, holding it out to Link. The tan boy wrapped his gloved fingers around the cloth, startled when his hat was suddenly placed on his head, Ghirahim already beginning to walk away. 

"Where are we going?" The blond asked, avoiding as much pressure on his hurt ankle as he could. Thankfully he could walk, albeit a little off looking, but still effective nonetheless. "Think about it, boy, what would most likely take your oh so precious sword? The mogma are known for their thievery, but you've become such friends with them, haven't you?" He slowed down a little, hand on his hip as he looked forward. His body language spoke louder than anything, Link saw that he wasn't afraid of anything attacking him or just simply knew it wouldn't. He also apparently wasn't very used to walking. "The keese are too small, I don't think they would be smart enough anyways..." Ghirahim merely hummed as the boy thought out loud. "Those things in the shells couldn't do it, but the only thing that could be smart enough is bokoblin. I didn't think it could be them though, they would have just attacked me to take it, they would never be so smart to... Steal it." Link had a confused look on his face and Ghirahim was absolutely thrilled with how clueless he was to what actually happened. 

"They've formed communities, built structures, have an army system- I wouldn't put it past them to realize that your weapon was the only thing standing in the way of their success." The white haired demon smirked. "You underestimated them." Those words hung in the air, Link should have been more careful. He should have treated this like survival, not like some sparring in the academy. Link was at a loss for words, but it wasn't like he spoke much anyways. Ghirahim studied him as they walked, watching his face shift with each new thought and expression. He didn't know how long it would take, but no matter how many times he had to sabotage the hero on his quest, he was determined to figure out what happened to the goddess' servant. 

Ghirahim looked forward as they descended into the area with even more lava, he himself barely able to feel the difference in the temperature but Link obviously had. Sweat was building up on his forehead and the back of his neck, the demon lord couldn't even imagine how uncomfortable those boots and gloves were. Link gave a small grunt, capturing Ghirahim's attention. He gave him a questioning look, Link only tensing up and turning his gaze away, hoping he wouldn't bring it up. They didn't have time to waste, the hero just needed to push through it. "How will we find the right bokoblins? There's probably still a few stations set up and I don't know where to start." Link tried to change the non-verbal subject. The tall demon chuckled, flipping his hair back with a slight toss of the head. "Well my young hero, what would you normally do?" 

"..." Link sighed, shoulders drooping a little, "go through them all." He responded, Ghirahim could hear in his voice how much he wasn't looking forward to this. "Link, where has your patience gone?" It was off, he had always been so patient with him, well not at first, but after things... Changed. Ghirahim couldn't help the smile that quirked his lips. When things changed, he remembered fondly, Link had been VERY patient with him. He recalled those cold nights that felt too warm with the living hylian curled up either against him or- 

"Ghirahim, how will I fight?" Link asked out of nowhere, the demon lord angered for a split second that he was pulled out of his memory. "Fight? You?" He laughed, tossing his head back after giving him another once over. "Of course, this is my fight after all!" The hero insisted, looking around and feeling relieved when he saw some bomb flowers, holding a finger out to Ghirahim to pause him as he slowly walked over a few feet. He bent over slightly, for once thankful of his short stature, and quickly packed as many into his bomb bag as he could. He sent a quick prayer of thanks to the mogma that had given this to him- turns out it's saved his life more than once. Link walked back over to the demon, finding him with his hand on his hip and his brow gently arched. "Now I can fight." The blond smiled, Ghirhaim frozen for a second by the sight before simply nodding and looking away to the side, where they were heading. "Well... That will work, I suppose..." He muttered, gesturing with his hand to start moving as he turned and began walking once more. Link watched his face, surprised with the reactions. He certainly had no clue demons could be so... Alive? Ghirahim felt like a real person, not some demon that wanted to burn the world. It was off putting, Link decided to not dwell on it. 

After going up a mountain of sand, embarrassingly Link admits with lots of generous help from Ghirahim, they found a small campsite full of bokoblin. "They were the closest, so it should be them, right?" Link whispered as he peered around the corner, the tall man just behind him, not bothering to look. "Good hopeful thinking, Link." Ghirahim was rather curious why Link was in such a hurry. Before his... Absence of memory, he'd call it, Link never rushed anything. He had a mission and a plan, he did it all with the grace of time. Link wasn't so foolish as to rush something, so what could be eating at him? "Do think before you move, boy, use your head." He casually threw out there, hoping the blond hero would take his word of caution to heart. Link hesitated before nodding, trying to calm himself with a breath before pulling out his bomb bag. He dug his hand in, pulling one out and rolling it towards the site before putting the bag away and hiding behind the corner, hearing a few feral screams and an explosion. "Truly devious, Link. They didn't even stand a chance."

"Righteous." The Hylian corrected him, glancing up with blue eyes. "I'm sure the goddess thinks so, too." He assured, patting Link's shoulder. Such violence she has resorted to, taking down so many innocents. Ghirahim almost pitied Link, he could have been such a good farmer boy instead. The hero checked around the corner once more, carefully watching for any signs of life. He watched for a few seconds, feeling accomplished they were all dead. He slowly left his hiding spot, making his way over to the huts and checking each one thoroughly as Ghirahim stood in the center near the extinguished campfire. He had one hand on his hip, the other pretending to pick at his gloved fingernails. He quirked a hairless brow when the hero approached him, finding a rather unpleasant frown on his cheeks. "No luck?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Nothing." Link sighed, pushing his bangs back from his slightly sweaty forehead. Ghirahim chuckled, waving his hand. "To the next one then, Link." He watched as Link looked to the side, blue eyes grazing the tops of sandy mountains. 

"How will we find the others? We can't just... search the entire place..." The blond hero turned his head to Ghirahim, brows pushed up together in a display of confusion. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"No, but I don't have the time for this, I should have already been back in Skyloft by now!" He groaned, rubbing his face with his gloved hands. While the demon would have normally been excited by the struggle of his enemy, this time there was no pleasure in seeing him like this. Ghirahim stared down at Link, unsure if he would be accepting of any physical reassurance. He didn't want to aggravate the hero anymore so he settled with a gentle tap on the shoulder with the back of his knuckles. 

"Link, you shouldn't fret, don't worry yourself over trivial things like these." He started, capturing the blond's attention with a questioning look. "You were hurt, your sword was stolen, take it with stride and move on for your own good." Ghirahim took a step closer, moving his hands up to the buckles resting on Link's tunic. They had become loose during all of what happened, his nimble fingers beginning to tighten them with promise. Link couldn't help but stare up at the demon in awe, hardly able to think of anything to say. "It's part of the journey, Link. Embrace it." He emphasized the last part with a harsh pull, the straps now snug around his body. Ghirahim let go, his hands seeming to hesitate before dropping to his sides. He knew Link was more than this, his soul held so much more potential, his physical being was something not to be reckoned with. His willpower and determination a thing of mystery. The tall demon turned, beginning to walk away, a little slow for Link's sake. 

The hero, stunned for just a second, caught up quickly, avoiding any bad angles on his damaged ankle. Still surprised, he had no words. Ghirahim was really trying to encourage him, wasn't he? If Link had been a fool the situation would have easily led him to believe the other even cared for him. Which obviously wasn't true, Link was sure of it. "... Thank you, Ghirahim. I... I felt like I was losing it." He chuckled nervously, too shy to look up at the demon he felt gracious towards. The taller of the two blinked, brows twitching with confusion as he glanced down, surprised with how... Open... Link was being. Ghirahim felt a small lump form in his throat, a little startled he was feeling such a way. 

Link frowned when they reached a bridge of bones over lava. It made him nervous, he had a balance problem even before he messed up his ankle, but now? He didn't want to think about it. Ghirahim thankfully seemed to see the hesitation in his eyes. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"What?" Link whipped his head up. Ghirahim examined the bridge humming slightly. "I think you'll die if you try on your own." He said bluntly, Link feeling his stomach drop. "How will you carrying me make it any better?" Link put one hand on his hip, looking out over the lava. "I can teleport with you. Although just to make sure no harm comes to you, I advise the safest place for you would be in my arms." Link almost gagged it sounded so cheesy and what made it worse was that Ghirahim seemed serious. He hesitantly took a step closer to the demon, his hands almost appearing to be shaky as they reached up and settled on Ghirahim's shoulders. His ears turned slightly red at the tips, his eyes averting the other's face. This sent a shiver up his spine, something feeling distant but also familiar. "How come we couldn't just teleport here before?" Link asked, a little perturbed that they could have made it in less than half the time it took them on foot. Ghirahim made a face, leaning down slightly and cupping his hand around the back of Link's knees. He scooped him off the ground, Link making a startled sound as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "I can't simply teleport without knowing where I'm going." Ghirahim made sure he was holding Link carefully but firmly, giving a soft warning before dissolving into diamonds. Link closed his eyes and held onto the demon tightly, his heart racing in his chest. 

After a few seconds he heard the pale demon chuckle, "we made it, you're alive, Link." He watched as the hylian boy was nearly shaking like a leaf. Link hesitantly opened his eyes, meeting the near pitch black ones belonging to Ghirahim, his grip on him loosening up now that burning alive in lava was less of a threat. The hero's head spun, his eyes closing for a moment as he had to rest his head on the other's shoulder against his will. It began to pound, Link unsure of whether this was from the recurring head ache or just from his first experience teleporting. Either way, it sucked. Big time. "Link?" Ghirahim questioned, gently nudging him with his shoulder as he held on. The blond moaned, feeling weak, his limbs the same as jelly. Ghirahim pursed his lips, a little confused but shrugged it off. "It's alright, Link, I'm sure you'll get used to it." He began walking, very willing to continue holding Link since he was in no condition to walk. Even if his head was killing him, Link was glad to have an excuse not to walk. His ankle was killing him and if Ghirahim was going to unknowingly give him some relief from it- the hero was all for it. 

Link wished he was in a dark, cold place. The sun and lava were pelting his skin with unwanted heat, the brightness hurting even with his eyes shut. Ghirahim seemingly had no issue carrying him longer, it didn't seem to make him any slower, either. "Next camp you destroy you need to drink, understand?" Ghirahim seemed like he was trying to be commanding, but Link could only hear a subtle concern and desire for his best. He almost laughed, his enemy- though to be honest, Link had started to question if he even was that- was trying to take care of him more so than the people back at Skyloft. Even his tone sounded kinder than most he did favors for all because he was being nice. Link accepted the care with open arms, tucking his nose into the crease of Ghirahim's shoulder as if to non-verbally signify that he was going to stay there for a while. The demon didn't mind one bit.

Surprisingly Ghirahim had been so comfortable Link had drifted off to sleep. It was amusing, the pale man tempted to stop and watch him for however long he planned to dose off. Although, the Skychild would surely be upset with him had he found out how much daylight had been wasted. Ghirahim clicked his tongue, glad that things... Though not seeming so at first... Had progressed so well. Ghirahim pondered over it, the boy fell asleep in his arms, that must have meant he trusted him, right? It must have, and it was a miracle. After being wrongly accused of an ambush by that sword of Link's, Ghirahim was sure he'd never gain his trust. It turned out luck was in his favor and against the odds here they were. His red cloak gently wavered behind them as he walked, tempted to transport but not wanting to risk worsening Link's headache or lessen this time he had carrying him. The boy was warm, very warm, at least from what temperature he could detect. Maybe Link was even hotter than this? Ghirahim thought that was concerning, Hylian's were rather fragile, how much heat could their body take? 

The demon didn't want to find out first hand, deciding to pick up the pace just a little bit before they stumbled upon another camp. Link was still fast asleep, his peaceful expression and lack of stress made it all the more harder for Ghirahim to wake him up. He had to, gently shaking him in his arms and hoping that would be enough. It wasn't, the tall demon had forgotten just how much of a heavy sleeper the hero was. He leaned against the wall of compact sand and dirt, slowly sliding Link down to a standing position but still supporting his back. Link's brow twitched, his eyes blinking open with a gasp as his own body weight began to settle on his bad ankle. He quickly shifted, rubbing his eyes and looking up at the demon with a confused expression. "Enjoy your nap?" Ghirahim chuckled, the sound laced with devious intent. Link wanted to go back to sleep, his eyelids still heavy and his body lacking the will to move. Link groaned, his hands subconsciously wandering back up to Ghirahim's chest and he rested his forehead against it, wanting to be picked up again to resume his sleep. The demon stiffened up for a moment, feeling a lump catch in his throat as his breath hitched. He really didn't want this to end. 

"We have to look for your sword, remember?" Ghirahim asked softly, his voice hushed. Link inhaled deeply, opening his eyes and seeming lost for a second before fully waking up. "Oh..." He seemed to realize what he was doing, hesitantly taking a step back and removing his hands from the other's person, "right." His voice was thick with sleep, eyes droopy and a slight... Was that a blush? Ghirahim could have sworn that he saw the slight tint of red in the hero's cheeks. 

Before he could mention it- and he oh so desired to- Link turned, walking a few paces forward, (was that a limp the demon saw?), and digging out his bomb bag. His gloved fingers gripped the dark bomb, pulling it out and rolling it with a grunt. He watched as the flower sizzled, a few bokoblin stumbling out of their huts and looking around for the source of the noise. They quickly found out that it was indeed the rather explosive bomb that grew around these parts, the red creatures beginning to panic. Link could almost laugh at how pitiful they were, at least until one came out, kicking the bomb away and it detonated just two seconds afterwards. The bokoblin were safe, all seeming rather proud of the fact. Link frowned, a little upset that this wasn't going to be as easy as last time. Ghirahim approached from behind, leaning over his shoulder slightly. "What will you do now, Link?"

"I'm not sure..." He trailed off, looking around for something. Anything, really. Link perked up, eyes brightening with a shine of an idea brewing. Ghirahim loved it. Was it wrong to see the undoing of your own soldiers? Probably, but the demon couldn't really care. There were plenty of them and sacrificing a few colonies just to see Link like this and bring them closer was plenty worth it. "You have a plan, young one?" He asked, his breath fluttering out against Link's neck. It startled him, he was too focused on the bokoblin camp before him to notice the oncoming figure. "I just have to get closer, bomb the main huts. I need something to kill the remaining ones though..." He hummed, rubbing his cheek as he looked around for any weapon. His eyes slowly trailed back to Ghirahim, skimming up and down his body to see if there was anything he could use. Surprisingly he saw nothing on him, it only made him further curious... He decided to hold the question for another time, right now he had to think about how to arm himself. "Magma." Link said in awe, smiling softly. He turned towards Ghirahim. "Is there anyway you can find some sort of sharp broken off piece of rock? Arrowhead if you can." Link gave a pleading smile, eyes bright and full of fight like he used to have. Ghirahim would have eagerly done anything to keep that fire there in his eyes. "Of course, Link. I'll try to be back soon, don't get yourself killed." Ghirahim warned but his voice sounded a little worried. Link brushed him off, turning back to watch the bokoblin as they moved about and planned. The hero hoped that these were the ones that took his sword. He hoped this could all be over.

Ghirahim faithfully came back a few minutes later. He approached the small Hylian, holding his gloved palm out. Link turned, looking down and smiling. "It's perfect, Ghirahim, thank you." He reached down and grabbed the arrowhead shaped rock, glad that it wasn't hot. Link then carefully sat himself down, taking out the dry grass he had plucked while the demon was gone and a short stick. He strapped the sharp rock to the stick as best he could, making a dagger-like weapon. The blond hero smiled, turning his head to look back up at Ghirahim and holding up his creation. "See? Now I can defend myself." He gently swung his new weapon back and forth, proud of himself that it actually held together. Link carefully stood back up, peeking back at the camp. Ghirahim couldn't help but chuckle at the other's antics. He really wanted to fight for himself, didn't he? 

 

The answer was obvious as Link, without warning the demon, began to creep towards the huts, partially shielding himself in what he could. He had made it to the biggest hut, carefully checking inside for his sword before he blew anything up. Link bit the inside of his cheek, frustrated that there was nothing but a pot or two, some cloth, various tools, and sleeping bokoblin. The hero took a step back, pulling out a bomb flower and rolling it into the hut, quickly walking away as carefully as he could so he didn't hurt his ankle any more than it was. His breath caught in his throat as the bomb exploded- he had worried he hadn't made it far enough- and Link squatted down, his hands planted on the dirt for support. He watched as bokoblin rushed towards the destruction, some that had been inside disappeared in a thin trail of dark purple smoke. Some that were near caught fire and were dying already, a few looking around and spotting the hero himself. Link was slightly out of breath, panting through his nose in attempts to not look as breathless. He took his dagger out, ready to stab whatever came close. One of the red bokoblin huffed, making fruits of anger as it began to charge forward, Link taking a swipe with his dagger, cutting into the beast. Another stab and the bokoblin fell, turning into black smoke. A few more were easily taken care of, Link's lips parted heavily as he fell to his knees after the last one, exhausted. He wiped his brow, ankle throbbing from the amount of movement, his bright blue eyes glancing towards Ghirahim who was leaning against the sandy wall, arms crossed. He was too far away to read his expression, not that Link cared. Or, at least, he shouldn't have. 

Ghirahim watched, eyeing him for a moment before approaching, glancing down at his boot. "You avoided walking on it, you could have stood up but you didn't." He observed, voice back to sounding malicious. Link bit his lip and glanced away, eyes widening and a pained gasp leaving his lips when his ankle was suddenly grabbed. "O-Ow! Ghirahim!" He cried, reaching out to grip the other's wrist, brows furrowed in pain. The demon let go, forcing Link to sit on his rear as he tugged the boot off roughly. The sock came next, his eyes narrowing and cutting into Link's soul like daggers. He eyed the purple and green-yellowish skin with detest, hands now gentle as they lifted the wounded ankle to inspect it easier. The hero felt his heart drop into his stomach, surprised by the careful fingertips that graced his skin. "You were hurt this badly and you didn't tell me?" Ghirahim was trying to hold back the anger in his voice, his temperature running short but he didn't want to explode on the boy. "I didn't want us to take any longer... I'm running out of time- I can't take care of it." He reasoned, hoping the demon wouldn't be furious with him. Ghirahim's dark eyes glanced up to meet his and Link was glad to see he wasn't angry. Or at least, he didn't look like it. He leaned closer and closer, Link having to move back onto his elbows just so they didn't bump foreheads, but Ghirahim didn't stop. 

The demon moved on hand out to rest beside the hero's torso for support, Link now on his back and arms to his sides, fingers digging into the ground. Blue eyes searched the others with concern, but Ghirahim said nothing, his body and red cloak now shielding the blond away from the environment- it was just the two of them. Link was almost afraid by the confliction he saw in the pale demon's eyes. He could tell Ghirahim was thinking about something, his mind was racing. The demon lord tucked his head down, Link no longer able to see his face. "Ghirahim?" He called out softly, too scared to tap him on the shoulder or touch him otherwise. "My apologies, I almost lost my composure." Ghirahim supplied, head still tucked as he slowly slid down back to rest on his heels, the action sending a chill down Link's spine. The hero swallowed the lump in his throat, quickly sitting himself back up before Ghirahim then looked back at his ankle. "It isn't broken, enough rest will help it."

"I don't have time for rest, Ghirahim." Link pushed, eyebrows furrowing. "I can deal with it- I already have so far. What could happen, I have you here with me." He reasoned but pursed his lips afterwards, Ghirahim's head lifting up and he stared. They both held their ground, Link's cheeks heating up ever so slightly, he felt embarrassed, he hadn't meant to sound so... Just the way he said it, the way his voice sounded so fond. Too fond. Link looked away, grabbing his sock and boot, quickly tugging them on as he kept his sight low. Ghirahim clenched his fists, standing up rather abruptly and turning away. Link couldn't help but glance up at him, worried he had somehow angered the demon. The air felt thick and it seemed any wrong step could send the entire situation downhill. He tried to tred carefully, thinking of what to say next. Link stood up, stumbling slightly but catching himself. A small hiss went through his teeth and it caught the demon's attention, his eyes flickering down to his ankle before back up to his face. 

"We should get going." Link decided, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked off into the distance. He knew Ghirahim disagreed, that he wanted him to rest, but he said nothing to retort. From what Link had known shortly of Ghirahim it was out of character. It was worrying but Link decided to not question it, instead taking the lead and hoping where he was going was the right way. Ghirahim followed, his eyes glued to Link the entire way.

During the entire walk Link felt uneasy, his skin tingling with each passing moment. Ghirahim normally walked in front of him or beside him, having the demon behind him; however, was a whole different story. Link barely had any skin showing but he felt as bare as a newborn, his mind growing self conscious. Conversation. Conversation always had to work. "So, where are you from, Ghirahim?" Link asked, wanting to put the spotlight on the demon instead of himself. "Hell." Came the stoic response, making Link shrink as much as he could into himself. Well, that didn't work. The hero's blue eyes scanned everything before him, trying to think of something else to talk about. It wasn't like there was much to talk about and Link didn't know what to ask. Right now didn't exactly feel like the time to play 20 questions as if it were a sleepover. Really there was only one question to ask but Link knew it would only make the situation worse. It was too controversial between them, so instead the silence lingered eagerly once more.

Link hadn't noticed, but Ghirahim had slowly crept closer during the span of their walk. The hero only noticed when he felt a looming weight on his shoulders, muscles tensing and he jerked, looking back and seeing the demon just a few inches away from him. "Sorry, you just... Startled me." Link swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing back away. Ghirahim didn't respond, sadly enough, and only continued to walk just an inch or so behind the blond Hylian. Link couldn't figure out for the life of him why the tall, drama demon behind him wouldn't speak. It was starting to drive him crazy, especially since he wasn't the one to carry conversation. He was just so used to the other person he was talking to blabber on. "Ghirahim, do you have any stories?" He asked quietly, turning his head to the side to glance at him. "Stories?" He questioned back, looking down at the hero with a puzzled look. "You know," Link encouraged, "like tales of you adventures, journeys." He paused as they came to a wall with vines crawling up its expanse, surprised that such greenery could grow here. Link didn't even have time to blink before Ghirahim scooped him up in his arms, holding on tightly and teleporting without any warning. Which certainly annoyed the green adorned hero. A lot. Link groaned, clenching onto Ghirahim's shoulder with one hand and his own forehead with the other. His blue eyes were screwed shut in pain as a headache came crashing in like tsunami waves. The demon looked down at Link, eyes searching his face as if he were looking for something. He dropped it after a few seconds, instead letting out an apologetic chuckle. "Sorry, Link. It's second nature." He excused himself, seeming uncaring as ever as he began to walk but still held onto the hero firmly. Actions spoke louder than words, after all. Thankfully, Ghirahim thought, Link was too occupied to notice. "Adventures, let's see then." Ghirahim hummed, looking as if in thought. Link didn't care for his antics or apologies, instead resting his head against the other's shoulder and enjoying the feeling of cloth against his cheek. "Link, are you even listening?" Ghirahim huffed even though he had yet to tell any tale. Link simply moaned in response, eyes still shut as his brain throbbed. Of course now he wanted to talk, Link thought and almost scoffed. "Anyways, I'm afraid that my... Adventures... As you called them, would be too much for your heroic heart, my hero." Ghirahim cooed as he walked. Link frowned slightly, stilled holding his head and doing his best to hide his face from the light. Whatever these migraines were, they were killing him. It was worse than his ankle and honestly was up there when he was berated by bokoblin. "Anything a little less horrific?" Link mumbled, a little curious now to what the demon could possibly have done in his life. Ghirahim got quiet, his face less enthusiastic than it had been a moment before. There were, of course, the times he shared with the hero before him. Times when they weren't fighting and Link wasn't clamming up and fighting for justice. Ghirahim sighed silently through his nose, knowing that whatever he told the hero would be nothing more than crazy fables to him. It infuriated the demon.

"Ghirahim?" Link called out softly, gently patting his shoulder to grab his attention- almost as if making sure he were still there. Ghirahim blinked a few times, licking his lips and glancing down to the tan Hylian in his arms, holding on just a little tighter and hoping the boy wouldn't notice. "I don't, Link." It somehow pained him to say that. "So, there's been nothing in your life... Pleasant?" Link asked, brows furrowing slightly, there was no way, everybody had something. The demon lord held back from clenching his fists, focusing on breathing in- then out. "No. Not anymore, at least." It pained him even more to hear himself say that. "Anymore? What happened?" The smaller of the two asked before thinking, realizing that it was probably extremely personal. "I'm sorry, Ghirahim," he quickly corrected himself, "you don't have to tell me." He felt embarrassed for being so rude, hoping the demon wouldn't go quiet on him again. "Maybe another time, boy." Ghirahim said quietly, almost a whisper. Something in his chest tightened and he almost grunted, but being the prideful man he was- held it in. 

"Are we there yet?"

"Just about, Link." The demon responded, lowering him onto his feet. To be completely honestly Link had began to really enjoy being carried. It put him at a height he wasn't used to- nor would ever fully be able to enjoy. Carefully avoiding his injured ankle, Link pulled out his dagger, eyeing the camp just ahead. They weren't exactly covered, but Ghirahim didn't seemed bothered by it so Link was at ease. Unlike the last one, this camp was active, bokoblins almost seemed to be taking shifts, a few stationed as guards and others patrolling. "Ghirahim... I can feel Fi, she's here." A small pang of hope filled his heart. His ankle wasn't any better so he was still at a disadvantage, but just knowing that his sword was by his side once more made things easier. Ghirahim eyed the camp, his hairless brow twitching before he slinked off to the side. "Be quick, boy. Just know if that sword starts talking lies again I will not hesitate to throw it into the lava." Ghirahim hissed, Link tensing up before nodding. He pursed his lips, exhaling through his nose and glancing back at the demon. "About that, I need to talk to you later, alright?" His eyes held uncertainty and the pale demon could feel the ice being broken between them. He nodded, almost eager for Link to open up to him more. "Of course, now go along." He promoted, wishing for night to fall soon. Time was hard to tell down here, the day seemed longer on Eldin Volcano. Link watched the camp, trying to figure out any patterns that could be distinguished. He could only tell that the patrol team of three walked from one corner, to the center, to the other corner, then repeated. The guards; however, didn't move and Link was sure that if he went straight for it he would no doubt be seen immediately. It was amazing that they were caught already, but the blond Hylian didn't bother questioning it anymore, instead crouching the best he could. His blue eyes scanned the area once more, finding dry shrubs that could partially cover him. It was the only option so Link made his way over, ankle giving the occasional sting. Halfway there, Link acknowledged, almost hearing Fi's chime in the distance. He smiled, getting an idea, and pulled out his beetle. Link winded it up before aiming it at the other side of the camp, aiming for a wooden wall for it to knock against and hopefully distract the guards. His aim was good, soon enough the mechanical beetle began fluttering off, nearly right past the bokoblins' noses. They heard the wings, turning and beginning to approach it cautiously. Link stared, startled by the out of character actions before realizing that he was wasting time. 

He carefully made his way over to the first hut, slipping inside and not finding much of importance. After checking, Link waddled out, sneaking into the next one. There, three bokoblin were laying, sprawled out and fast asleep. Another one; however, was awake, standing tall with his back to the entrance as it stared at the sword before him. Link's eyes widened and he smiled, feeling relieved that Fi was here. The hero wasn't sure how to approached this situation- it seemed that no matter what he did would end up alarming the others. The blond hero heard the tink of his beetle hitting wood, signifying he didn't have much time left. Figuring this was the best option, Link rushed forward, stumbling slightly but slicing at the red creature's back. It let out a cry before turning and one more strike killed it. To Link's dismay, the others woke up with grunts and snorts. He stumbled, moving forward and grabbing his oh-so-missed sword. It felt right in his hands. Link twisted around, bracing his lower back against the box his sword had been placed on and swinging at the incoming bokoblin. It was harder wielding this time, he couldn't shift his weight or adjust his stance- everything he did depended on the box supporting him. His blue eyes caught the bright golden beetle flying in through the entrance so he took one more swing before grabbing it and putting it away. Link stumbled out as soon as he could, almost getting hit on the way out. He turned and swung, killing another and managing to scrap the one beside it. The guards came in quick, surprising Link and catching him off guard. One swung at him, and as the young hero managed to guard himself with his sword the other bokoblin rushed him. Link was knocked onto his back, his eyes squeezing shut before he registered the feeling of claws digging into his head, tangling his hair. He grunted in pain, reaching up with one hand to grab at the creature's wrist, the other bokoblin ripping his sword from his grip with a weak cry. Link opened his eyes, watching his sword be dragged one way while he was dragged the other. The bokoblin grabbing him turned him onto his knees, Link groaning and seeing that he was placed in front of a small pool. He had seen them occasionally, tiny pools of water that weren't very deep. Apparently this one was deep enough. The bokoblin shoved his head down, the hero's entire face submerged beneath the water that was heated from the weather and sand. Link almost got a mouthful, his hands reaching up to scratch and pull at the large hand holding him down. It only pushed him harder, his leg kicking as he struggled to do everything he could to escape. Link pushed against the ground, only getting a small bit of leeway but nothing nearly enough for him to breathe. 

Drowning made time go by agonizingly slow. His lungs were burning so badly, he was sure he was crying by this point. Link couldn't tell how long it had been but it felt like minutes, his lips threatening to open and take a deep breath. It was terrifying. Suddenly, the pressure was removed, instead slimmer hands gripping his side and yanking him back. Link's head rolled back and he gasped for air, soon sputtering afterwards. He was sniffling and crying, his eyes red and nose clogged from the pressure building up in his body. Ghirahim turned him, pulling him into his lap and patting his back roughly to help get the water out. Link clung to him, eyes blinking open as he struggled to breathe, large and greedy breathes only stirring up coughs. He felt like he had never been so grateful to see Ghirahim's face. 

Link was finally breathing normal again, his chest still shaky with each exhale. Ghirahim continued to hold him, one hand gently carding through his hair, his hat discarded a moment or two ago. The demon had his eyes closed, trying to contain himself. "It's okay, Link, they're gone now." He hushed, not minding Link's silence for once. The hero was so tired, his arms were now wrapped loosely around the demon's neck, face buried in his chest. "I retrieved your sword for you, we can rest here tonight." Ghirahim held onto him tighter, making sure they were as flush together as possible. Link shifted a little but only to get comfortable. "... Ok..." Link voice was quiet, a little rough too. The demon continued running his gloved fingers through his hair, sometimes gently rubbing the scalp. Link enjoyed it immensely, eyes closed and muscles relaxed. It was enough action for one day, Ghirahim decided as he stood with Link in his arms, carrying him into one of the huts and sitting down on a fur rug. Link was curled up against him and Ghirahim couldn't help but remember other countless nights like this- of course without the injuries. The pale demon wondered how the boy could even sleep with all that on. He pursed his lips, tugging the belt off and the straps around his chest. It should be at least a little easier to sleep now, Ghirahim figured as he leaned against the wall, listening to the soft breathing from Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading!!! If you see something wrong with the story or just want to leave feedback, feel free to! I love comments and read all of them!


	6. Act One: Chapter Six: Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story so far! There's an important note at the end of the chapter if you want to check it out!

Link had slept peacefully, and in the morning when the sun rose and the land heated up once more, the young hero awoke. He was confused for a moment, not remembering where he was. The soft fabric against his cheek gave no insight, but when he opened his eyes and saw the hut wall he remembered exactly where he was. Link lifted his head, looking up at Ghirahim's face. The hero stared, wondering if the demon was actually asleep or not. His eyes were closed, actually looking peaceful for once. Link couldn't help it, he couldn't take his eyes off of the demon before him. Well, under him, too. Link found he was rather comfortable in Ghirahim's lap, cradled like a child. The pale man's gloved hands were still holding onto him firmly, soon dark eyes opening. "You're awake." He noticed, "and staring?" He teased, a smirk tugging his lips. Link didn't know what to say, his lips parting to make a remark but nothing coming out. Ghirahim let out a laugh, lifting one hand to wipe a fake tear from his eye. "Link, I'm starting to think you... Dare I say... Like me." The demon still had a smirk on but it wasn't as mischievous as the last. Link's eyes widened, he certainly didn't expect to hear that. "Well you can keep your dares to yourself." Link hushed, though he wasn't really in any position to retaliate, Ghirahim was the only support he had right now. Physically, at least. "Fi! Where is she?" He suddenly perked up, trying to get up. Ghirahim tsked and pulled him back down to his chest. "Link, you're hurt, I've done all in my power to get you better and you're not going to sabotage my progress." The demon hissed as if chastising a small child. "No, my ankle feels better, I swear." Link promised, his hands on Ghirahim's shoulders. "I'll be careful, just let me walk."  
"You are in no place to command a demon." Ghirahim warned, eyes narrow with threat. Link frowned, never imagining that he would have to convince his enemy to stop taking care of him. "I've got Fi now, I'm not defenseless."

"You weren't defenseless before, you have me." Ghirahim corrected and Link knew he couldn't argue, he had said nearly the same thing earlier. "I know, I know, and if there's some sort of cliff or hill I'll gladly let you carry me." Link gave a pleading smile, Ghirahim staring him down for a few seconds before dramatically sighing and standing- still with the hero in his arms. He oh so delicately planted him on his feet, hands seeming to hesitate as they left the boy's body. "Thank you, now where is Fi?" Link asked, pausing for a moment and reaching up to his hair, realizing that his hat was missing as well. "Where's my hat?" His brows furrowed as he looked at the demon in question. "Here, and the hat is outside." Ghirahim bent over, almost forgetting about the weapon, picked it up and stood straight once more. "Why is It outside?" Link sounded confused as he reached forward, taking the sword and holding it in his hands with a longing touch. "It got in the way and began to annoy me." Ghirahim rested his hand on his hip, looking towards the exit of the hut with a strange reluctance. Link left, searching the ground and quickly finding his cap. He picked it up, making a disgruntled face. Link brushed it off and sat it back on his head, turning back towards Ghirahim who was now slowly sauntering out of the hut. "Link," he approached, "yesterday, you said you wanted to talk to me about something at night, but you passed out before you could." He almost seemed eager to what those unspoken words were. Link had to think for a second before a rumble distracted both of them. It was loud in the distance, the volcano itself. Link watched as part of the sky grew slightly darker, his skin beginning to prickle. "It... it won't explode, right?" He asked quietly, growing worried. Ghirahim blinked a few times, waving his hand, "no, it shouldn't, but Link-"

_Master, you are injured._

Ghirahim was ready to throw the sword into the lava then and there. "Fi!" Link smiled, holding his sword out in front of him. "And yeah, I know." He chuckled, glancing to the side before tucking her back into the straps. When he looked back up, Ghirahim looked sour, sending a chill down Link's spine. He was too nervous to ask what was wrong, instead hoping the demon would just... Calm down... Over a certain amount of time. Link tried to give a smile, only achieving clenched fists and a flip of hair as Ghirahim turned his head away. "We should go, Ghirahim, and is it okay if we talk about that later?" Link didn't want to discuss this sort of thing near Fi, so they would have to wait until night and he could tuck her away. "Alright, Skychild, but my temperature is growing short."

"Hey, don't go back to that now!" Link whined, a little upset after apparently losing progress. Ghirahim spared him a glance narrow eyes busy with thoughts. "Alright, Link." He stressed the name, tossing his hair back once more before beginning a slow stride, just enough for Link to keep up with him. "Where are we going now?" He asked, curious since they had retrieved his sword. Wasn't that all Ghirahim was going to help him with? "A high point, one with some gust of air so you can check for your bird. We will have to camp there until it returns to you."

"What if it doesn't?" Link's voice was thick with worry as he watched the tall demon. Ghirahim pondered for a minute, "Then I suppose you'll just have to go along on your own without any aid. I must return to my dwellings as well, I can only babysit you for so long." The gray-skinned demon wished he had been teasing, but just as Link had his job and purpose- Ghirahim had his. "Oh..." Link mumbled softly, looking down at his feet as they walked. He was disappointed but supposed it was only right. It would just be strange to not have the demon around while he was still hurt. Thankfully he was a little better now- but still. Ghirahim wouldn't always be there to save him. It was just another terrifying thought to add to the list. "I understand." Link smiled, trying to not let Ghirahim feel guilty. If he did.

Link wasn't exactly sure what Ghirahim could or could not feel. It would be too weird to ask, Link thought. The blond hero wondered how long it would take to get back to Skyloft, he missed the sweet embrace of his bed. Speaking of which, Link turned his head to look at the demon, did he ever sleep on a bed? Did he even sleep? "I don't think I've ever seen your head race like this, Link." Ghirahim chuckled, apparently amused by the event. The young hero was surprised and flustered he had been read so easily, was the demon just good at that? Yet another question. "I... I'm thinking. A lot." He explained. "About what?"

"You." It came out before Link considered it. Ghirahim's eyes were locked onto him, making his heart pound. "I mean- it's just-" Link felt himself growing even more flustered, losing his grasp on words. Ghirahim took a step towards him but stiffened up, holding himself back apparently. From what, Link didn't know. Ghirahim's eyes were shut tight and his gloved fingers were in a tight fist, Link was almost worried, but at the moment he was fairly scared. Whatever he said must have upset him, obviously. Link reached up and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "I'm sorry, Ghirahim- I didn't mean for it to sound that way." He tried to excuse himself, hoping that would make him feel better. "Don't, Link, don't apologize." Ghirahim sounded out of breath, making the hero glance at him with worried blue eyes. Link was getting some mixed signals here. The blond Hylian decided to just nod, letting silence hang in the air as they walked. There was some sort of wall between them, metaphorically of course, but it was a thick one. The air was heavy and stiff, Link feeling his heart pound quickly- since when was it doing that? Goddess, he wanted it to stop, things felt so tense it was driving him crazy. Link would start up a conversation- just to get rid of the silence- but Ghirahim seemed to be in no mood to talk and the hero was worried he would just mess up again. Not wanting to edge the other man on any further he tried to busy himself with the landscape. Eldin Volcano was rather beautiful and Link wished he had picked up art as a child. It would certainly be lovely to paint or draw.

They reached an uphill slope entirely made of sand. Ghirahim looked up, noticing something at the top, it might have been some sort of temple or shrine perhaps. He slowly turned to look at Link, eyes seeming richer than before. Link met his gaze, realizing after a few long seconds that he had agreed to being carried in situations like this. "Oh, right." He nodded, approaching and reaching up to rest his hands on the demon's shoulders. Ghirahim gently bent his knees, swooping Link up into his arms. "Wait- Ghirahim." Link called out, holding on tighter before the demon teleported. "Is there anyway you can be a little... More gentle, this time?" Link pleaded softly, tired of the crippling pain that decorated his head afterwards. Ghirahim adjusted his grip, holding on tighter and embracing the Hylian's warmth against him. "I'm afraid not, Link. You should be getting used to it." The demon didn't have any other choice, feeling a bit bad about it, but teleported without warning to the top. A cluster of diamonds left in his wake and upon his arrival. He looked down to see Link's state, feeling a pang of... Something... When he realized the hero was knocked out cold. That had never happened before. "Link?" His name was soft on his tongue. There was no response. "Link!" Ghirahim called louder, gently shaking him. He pursed his lips afterwards, confused and having no idea what to do now. The gray-skinned demon carefully sat him down, tapping his sword rather violently. "You, weapon, what's wrong with him?" Ghirahim questioned, aggression in his voice. Just like Link, there was no response. The demon growled, glancing up and down Link's body to check for anything. He leaned down, pressing his ear to the hero's chest- his worst fear coming to play in the forefront of his mind and he just had to be sure. Ghirahim let out a quiet sigh of relief, lifting his head away once he heard a strong heartbeat. The demon felt his fingers twitch, deep inside him felt the longing to reach out and comfort the Skychild any way he could. He held himself back once more, instead sitting back and watching. Waiting.

"Link, please..." A voice drifted around in his head, black was all the hero could see. "You must run- you must." The voice begged. It sounded so familiar, Link just couldn't put his tongue on it. Suddenly, the voice began to waver and change ever so slightly. "Link, run. This is your death. He will devour you alive." Link felt like he was choking as his blood ran cold, a wave of panic and nausea running through him and his muscles spasmed for a moment. He felt cold as if dipped in ice, picks chipping away at his nerves and fingernails.

"Death."

"Death."

"He is your death."

Link's eyes snapped open and he grabbed himself tightly in a hug, brows furrowed as he shivered. He tried to curl in on himself, muscles still twitching and blood burning with cold. Soon warm fingers found their way up his chest and to his cheeks, a foreign touch that was all too well accepted, but it wasn't foreign- his body remembered it well. Ghirahim's body curved with Link's as he cradled his cheeks, watching as the hero seemed to lose it. Blue eyes focused on his face, dark, gloved fingers finding their way to his shoulders and around. Link was shaking and his skin felt so cold. Ghirahim couldn't do anything but hold him and hope that he would settle. The blond Hylian tugged him closer, fear still racing through his veins and for a split second he could swear Ghirahim wasn't there- at least it wasn't Ghirahim himself. The demon was thankful for the hero's stunted height, his body perfect for coddling and sheltering. The white-haired demon couldn't see anything wrong with the boy, his thumb brushing against his cheek and swiping back and forth in a soothing motion. Link melted into it, his facial expression seeming to relax as he stared at the other man with a tired expression. Ghirahim understood why people were born with destiny, because no one would sign up for this. "Link, you're okay now, I've got you." Ghirahim shushed quietly as if he didn't want to hear himself say it. Link nodded, coming more to his senses as he leaned up and buried his head in Ghirahim's chest. "What was it?" The demon asked, curious as to what could do this to the hero without leaving a physical trace. "I don't know... I don't want to talk about it- just not now, please." Link sounded like he was about to cry. "Of course, Link, it's fine." He agreed easily, moving his hands down and around to cup his back and pull him close. He almost shivered, unable to fully embrace the Skychild like this in a long time. He closed his eyes to fully feel every inch of it, every breath that came with the rise and fall of Link's chest against his. If Link thought Ghirahim was magical he didn't know what he himself was capable of. It was truly splendid and left the demon speechless, then again, this was how it started in the first place, wasn't it? No matter what happened it seemed like they were falling back into place- history repeating itself. Ghirahim only hoped it was so.

"Ghirahim... Are you cold?" Link asked, his voice quiet and rough. The demon furrowed his brow line, worried that the hero was now sick. "I am not." He cooed softly, shifting and cupping his chin, lifting his head to press his chin to the tan boy's forehead. "You're freezing." He noticed, lifting his head and staring down at the hero. "How in all places, do you freeze here?" To be honest they were rather high up, but still this place was an actual volcano- it didn't make sense. Ghirahim could smell foul play all over this, but he couldn't think of what had the ability or motive to do such a thing. "Ghirahim please... It's so cold." Link groaned softly, eyes closed and nose red. Ghirahim wished instead of all these years of despising Hylians and their mortal lifestyle he had learned about them and their sicknesses. If he could get the boy to Skyloft they would most likely be able to help- but that was their problem in the first place. He didn't know of any flower or herb that helped with whatever this was- and this was a volcano, nothing much grew on it beside bombs. "Gh... Ghira... Him... Please." He begged once more, shaking again. The demon nodded, wishing he had something more to warm him but coming up empty. He glanced to the side, realizing that this entire effort was a waste anyways because there was no burst of air up here. It was just a small shrine that had been abandoned for several generations, Ghirahim realized with bitter remorse. Link tried to take as much of the demon's warmth as he could, feeling as if even with all his layers of clothing he received no heat. Ghirahim tried to think, the best thing they could do was try to warm him up by a fire- which was certainly not in his range of capabilities- nor did they have easy access where they currently were. The demon wouldn't even dare risk teleporting down there, and simply sliding down didn't feel like an option either. Ghirahim felt utterly useless.

"Shh, it's alright Link." He shushed, trying his best to comfort the shuddering Skychild before him. Link seemed lost in thought, his eyes blank as he stared off. His hands moved up to Ghirahim's face, breathing seeming to pick up. "Ghirahim, I'm scared." He rasped, eyebrows quirked up as his lip quivered. "What is it Link?''

"Please," He whined, teeth beginning to clack. "Please what?"

"Please don't eat me." Link begged and the demon blinked, unable to respond. He thought for a moment, searching the hero's face.

Goddess, what was happening to Link?

"Link, I'm not going to eat you, what are you talking about?" Ghirahim shook his head, startled by the notation- where had that come from? "Just, please... Please don't." Link begged as he sniffled, hands cupping Ghirahim's cheeks and pulling him close, their noses and foreheads bumping. The demon lord flinched, theoretical heart jumping in his chest. His eyes went wide and he froze- breath quick from the sudden movement and closeness. "I won't, Link." The gray-skinned man promised with a breath as he was guided forward, Link resting on his back. No space ever grew between their bodies. Ghirahim wasn't sure how strong his self-control was, especially when Link had oh so invitingly held him so. It was starting an itch that crept up the small of his back- a quick thought that festered into fantasy. Being this close was maddening, but there was no way that Ghirahim could force himself away. Link's fingers were still cradling his cheeks and their... Oh sweet goddess, their lips were so close. Ghirahim tried not to think about it, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. Link's cold face helped distract him from the heat growing in his chest, gloved fingers eager at his face. The demon would just have to deal with it until the young hero was... Better.

"Link, I need to get wood for you, for a fire." He didn't like it, but after a few minutes he realized that waiting it out wouldn't be an option, he needed proper warmth. "I have to go, but it will be just for a moment."

"Please don't." Link begged softly, blue eyes staring up at him. "Link, just one moment, I'll be back as quickly as possible. Settle, I won't be long." Ghirahim tried to sit up, leaving the hero on his back. "Don't move, do you understand?"

"Yes..." Link frowned, sending the demon a worried, longing look before turning onto his side and curling up. Ghirahim slowly stood, sighing deeply before teleporting down the hill.

It had taken longer than Ghirahim had planned. Finding the wood had been simple, but something to light it with? Surprisingly hard. He couldn't use the lava- it would just immediately eat everything up- so he had to find something else. Seeming rather hopeless the demon couldn't think of anything else as he walked along the dirt paths. Just then there was a small rumbling sound. The demon, curious of course, looked around, noticing some of the dirt shifting. He quickly recognized what creature was doing this- he had killed one or two before. An idea wriggled its way to the front of his mind, a grin tugging his lips as he leaned down, smashing his stretched out hand into the ground. With a yank, the mogma was ripped from its tunneling, its arms waving about. Ghirahim held it away at arm's length, staring down the creature with an intense gaze. "Y-Y-You!!!" The dark brown mogma screeched, fear gripping its heart. "Yes, I, Demon Lord Ghirahim."

"Wh-What does a... P-Punk like you want? I'll fight!" The creature was obviously all bark no bite- and even then it's bark was weak. Ghirahim's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You will assist me. I need fire, not lava, something that can light wood."

"A-And... And why would I do that?"

"I'll kill you." Ghirahim's voice was cold and he was dead serious, the mogma shivering and squirming. "Then how will you find fire? H-Huh?" It squeaked, obviously having the upper hand here in the knowledge department. Ghirahim felt his blood boil. "It's for that boy your colony likes, Link."  
  
"Why isn't he askin' me then, huh? A-And since when were you such good pals? Did you do something to him?" The mogma accused, small eyes narrowed. "It's none of your concern, Link needs it."

"Under one condition I'll help you."

Ghirahim swore he was about to lose it.

"I get you fire, and you never mess with us mogma again, got it?" The mogma demanded, suddenly a lot more commanding. Ghirahim knew he didn't have much of a choice and it wasn't like he planned on visiting these little rats anytime soon. "Deal. Get the fire or your race will be extinct." He dropped the mogma and it scurried down into the dirt. The demon only hoped it could be trusted, it was for Link after all. He adjusted the wood that he was holding in his other arm, hoping that he had enough logs.

A few minutes later the ground shifted again, the mogma pushing up a torch from the hole it had dug. Ghirahim took the wooden handle, standing up straight and admiring it. "It will do, thank you." He noticed the creature was already gone. Smart. Ghirahim disappeared in a cluster of diamonds, reappearing at the top of the hill where Link laid. He had been eager, detesting the very idea of leaving the Skychild by his lonesome. Ghirahim dropped the logs, bending over and lighting them with the torch before ditching it in there. He gently picked up Link, sitting down by the fire and holding him in front of it. "Is that better, Link?" Ghirahim's voice was tinted with worry, he tried to hold it back the best he could. Link tilted his head up, hands moving to his chest. "Mhmm... It is, thank you so much." Link had thankfully calmed down since the demon was last here. He wasn't quite sure what had been wrong with the boy, but hopefully the blond Hylian would be ok talking about it later. "You're welcome."

Ghirahim's lips couldn't help but twitch upwards as he watched the tan boy who's blue eyes were glancing around lazily before meeting his gaze. "Do you think I'll ever get back to Skyloft?" Link looked sad, maybe a little scared too. The demon's chest felt heavy from that. "You will. I am certain of it." Ghirahim didn't have any doubt in his mind that Link would make it through any trial before him, whether he was aided by him or not. "Mm... While you were gone," He glanced to the side- to the fire- apparently hesitating, "Fi was acting a little... Off." Link admitted softly, as if trying to whisper. Ghirahim quirked a hairless brow, wondering what he could mean. "She's supposed to be loyal and aid me on my journey... But lately..." The hero drifted off and Ghirahim understood clearly. Fi was his partner, his very weapon, she was to lead him the way every time. Link didn't want to distrust her, it went against every loyal and heroic bone in his body. "It's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier." Link licked his lips, shifting to remove the sword from its place and set it aside, nudging it with his foot to create a little more distance. It was the best he could do. Ghirahim, at the mention of the much earlier discussion, was immediately interested. He leaned over Link, his cloak slipping down to lick at the blond's skin. "What is it?" The demon asked eagerly, curtain of bangs swung forward and cupping his face even more gracefully than usual. "I think I believe you."

"What?"

"Back a few days ago, Fi said you were going to ambush me, I think she... Was lying." Link spoke even quieter towards the end. Ghirahim felt like he was on cloud nine, the Skychild actually believed him, he trusted him over his very own sword. Progress. Even if Ghirahim had tricked him by stealing said sword and pinning it on the bokoblin... Progress, nonetheless. "And... And I think she might be lying about other things too- and she's... Acting weird... I noticed recently that sometimes she just shuts off... At first, I didn't think too much about it, but that and tricking me..." Ghirahim could tell how uncomfortable Link was, disturbed by the thought of Fi being unfaithful. "What makes it worse is that..." Link seemed to be struggling, "I think she only gets like that... Shuts off I mean, when you're around." Link remembered how often her shutting down would occur when Ghirahim was only feet away. "Ghirahim, I'm worried, why is she tricking me?" Link asked, holding onto him tighter and glancing down. It felt horrible, his own weapon turned against him and he would never had known it if Ghirahim hadn't tagged along with him. "I don't know." The demon lord sighed softly, moving his hand to gently pet his forearm. "Just focus on getting back to the surface." He tried to encourage, not sure what the young hero could do. "Warm up, we'll search again for a way to contact your bird." The demon's slender fingers trailed up Link's arm, gracing against his jaw and slipping them behind his ear.

Link glanced towards Ghirahim's chest where the linked chains were, wanting to look anywhere but those dark eyes. "Bashful, Link?" The demon asked softly but it was sarcastic- a tease. It only made Link more embarrassed, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. "No." Link asserted, swallowing the lump in his throat. Ghirahim's hand gently guided his face forward, thumb creating small circles on his cheek. Link regretted looking at the demon's face, the expression made his heart jump up into his throat and his stomach do flips. He was almost scared as to what would happen if he spoke his name. Scared to move- scared to breathe. This moment felt like a frail piece of glass that could shatter with any disturbance.

How could something- someone be so beautiful? Link tried not to think about it but everything from the way he walked to the way he simply _looked_  at Link was perfect. The small black diamond that was occasionally visible on his hidden cheek was like a beautiful drip of ink. Link's heart felt like it was going to rip his chest open, it made him sick.

This was the enemy.

Link couldn't force that thought to make any sense.

Ghirahim leaned down, not bothering to go slow, and startled Link. He moved his leather gloved hand from the red clock to cup the side of the demon's pale gray neck. Ghirahim let out a soft sigh, slowing to a stop with only a hands length away from Link's face. The young hero could feel the gentle fan of breath, his heart seeming to stutter and jump and trip. He couldn't tell what any of this body language meant- had he invited him by touching his neck? Was Ghirahim waiting for some sort of approval? Approval for what? Link didn't want to ask, he didn't even know if he could trust his voice right now. Ghirahim's eyes were soft but searching his own blue ones, occasionally flickering around to look for a change of expression. Link's other hand went up but hesitated, he wasn't even sure what he was about to do. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was too much, he wanted to get up and move, get up and fight something. Ghirahim reached up with his free hand to wrap his slender fingers around the extended wrist. He moved the hand up until it was on his jaw, white hair enveloping the fingers. He chuckled and retreated his own hand back, hoping that Link would keep it there himself. Link parted his lips before a rumble sounded- gently quaking the ground and hill they were upon. Ghirahim sat up abruptly, looking to the other side where the sound came from.

There was a hiss before steam poured from the ground. After a few seconds it had cooled down, now just a strong gust of air from the new crack in the ground. Link sat up, hands now off of the demon's person as he watched it. He was thankful but disappointed at the same time. The young hero got up, brushing off hiss tunic as Ghirahim also stood, flaps of red gently blowing behind him. The Hylian walked up to his sword, picking it up and strapping it to his back before glancing to the demon. He was gone. Link's heart dropped, the corner of his lips falling into a frown, his shoulders slumping. The hero had to shake himself out of it, knowing that he had to go in case the shoot of air was only temporary. Link made it down the hill with the cloth, having previously stashed its content in his bag, and made his way over to what he hoped to be enough air to get him to the clouds. Link jumped the best he could, holding his sailcloth out and flying into the air. He made sure his grip was strong as he rose higher and higher, the land before him seeming smaller and smaller.

Soon the bright clouds greeted him and he whistled as hard as he could. Link waited with baited breath, praying to the goddess that his bird would show up this time. A loud caw screeched out, a blur of red in the distance before Link was swooped up. His hands immediately went for the fur on its back, after tucking away the sailcloth. He let out a laugh of relief, almost wanting to cry he was so glad. "It's so good to see you!" He screamed as his loftwing flew up, flapping its strong and beautiful wings. Link smiled as he guided his loftwing to Skyloft, dropping off and sailing the rest of the way down. Once his boots hit the ground Link couldn't be more relieved. His ankle was still hurting- he would have to get that checked out as soon as possible- but at least he could sleep in a proper bed tonight. Link tried not to think about how Ghirahim wouldn't be there, and even though he hadn't spent a lot of time with him it was going to be weird without the demon. "Link! Is that you?" A voice called, making him turn towards it. "Ah, hey!" The hero smiled, waving at the approaching man. Pipit jogged up to him, a large smile on his face. "It's so good to see you! Glad you're alright." He rested his hands on his hips, eyes glancing down Link's body for any obvious injury. "Yeah... About that, is there any way I can get my ankle treated? I think it's sprained or something." The hero rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed that he had gotten in such bad shape a few days ago. At least none of them had to see him them. Well, except Ghirahim. But he wasn't here anymore, so it didn't matter, Link didn't need to think about him. "Oh! Yeah, sure! Do you need help walking?" Pipit looked concerned, taking a few steps closer and reexamining him for any other wounds he had missed. "I'm good, but could you walk with me just in case?" Link asked and Pipit eagerly agreed.

Only a few seconds into their walk did Link decide to bring up what had been his dilemma down in the surface. "Pipit, do you know what happened to my loftwing? I called for it and it didn't come, Groose didn't do anything again, did he?" Link's brow furrowed as he glanced at the senior. "Oh! No, no, nothing like that. See, for some reason, there was this outbreak of disease among the loftwings. Most of them weren't allowed to fly, including yours. They were all being treated and just recently got better." Pipit explained, Link glad that his loftwing was okay. Horrible timing though. At least Ghirahim had... Link shook his head, he didn't need to think about him anymore. "Is something wrong?" The yellow clad senior asked, looking worried. Link almost stuttered, brought out of his thoughts and barely catching himself before spilling everything about the demon. "No, I'm alright. Just tired, I guess." The young hero smiled, walking into the academy and heading to the small room designated for treating wounds. "I'll call the nurse, you just go lay down, ok?" Pipit gently rested his hand on the underclassman's shoulder before turning around and heading off. Link walked into the room, sitting down on one of the beds and sighing, glad the pressure was relieved from his ankle. Finally, some treatment, the blond Hylian thought with gratitude, hoping it wouldn't take the nurse long to get here.

It didn't, only taking a minute or so before he came in along with Pipit. "Link, good seeing you again. Although, I suppose here isn't the best place. Hurt yourself again?" The nurse chuckled and walked up to the bed, getting down on one knee. "Link, I'm gonna head out, there's some really important stuff I have to attend, but if you need me I can always lend a hand!" Pipit smiled and waved, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. "Which ankle is it?" The nurse asked, resting his crossed arms on his bent knee. "The left one." The nurse nodded and began to carefully take off the boot and sock. After a while the man seemed sure of it. "You fractured your ankle, it seems." He rubbed his chin. "Really? Is it bad?" Link was worried that the nurse would commit him to a bed and not let him leave for weeks, or however long it could take. Just thinking about that made him grimace. "Not too bad, thankfully. Although it certainly would feel like it. No, I'll just rap it up and you should be good to go, just don't put too much stress on it, alright young man?" The nurse furrowed his brow, knowing just how adventurous and headstrong their local hero could get. Link eagerly nodded, "Yes, sir. Thank you so much." He smiled, watching as the nurse prepared the wrappings and got to work.

The young hero was probably the luckiest man alive. It worked out and in the end he would be able to leave as soon as he wanted to, which wouldn't be until tomorrow morning, but it wasn't like he'd be confined for weeks. Link bit his lip as the nurse was putting up all the supplies. "Hey... Do you know anything about a demon by the name Ghirahim?" He asked hesitantly. Link had asked Fi before if he knew him, and at the time he trusted her and when she said no that was the end of it. But now he knew she had lied before, so there was a good chance that was a lie too. Surely he could find out for sure by asking around. He looked up at the nurse who had paused mid-action, seeming tense. "Do you?" Link asked since it seemed to have struck a cord. "No. Where did you hear that from? Did someone talk to you about him?" The nurse asked and turned to look at the young hero, expression seeming serious and grim- almost dangerous. Link stiffened up, the hairs on the back of his neck standing stiff. "No, it's nothing." Link quickly excused, standing up and heading to the door as quickly as he could without harming his wrapped ankle. Thankfully the nurse hadn't pursued him about it and Link was out the door, heading out of the academy. A nice breeze rolled by and helped calm the hero down, his heart returning to its common beat. Maybe the nurse was just touchy about demons. Link hoped that was it.

His next stop was the bazaar, excited to see all the colors and unique people. Well, maybe he wasn't as excited to see the fortune teller... most people probably weren't. Link smiled nonetheless, walking straight to the gear shop to get the first item on the list. A new shield. The owner of the shop grinned and greeted him warmly, "Link! You're back, how was it?" He asked, fists on his hips. Link shrugged a little, trying to seem nonchalant. "It was alright, my shield got busted up though." The merchant nodded, turning and digging a similar one out to what the hero had before. "You want a new one, right?" He asked, Link nodding eagerly in return. "50 ruppees, kid." The shopkeeper smiled, placing it on the counter that separated them. The blond Hylian took out his wallet and dug out the correct amount, placing it on the table. Once the gear head counted it he gave a wave, "Thanks for shopin'!" The younger of the two simply nodded, turning and heading over to another stand to purchase potions. Plenty, this time. He dreaded the thought of a repeat of what happened down at the surface.

Finally feeling well prepared, Link decided to walk around and chat with friends. He had missed them, especially the thought of normally talking to someone. Whenever he and Ghirahim talked it just felt... Different? Link couldn't quite put his tongue on it. He blinked, noticing a yellow tunic in the distance, a grin creeping up on his face. It felt good to be home. "Hey, Pipit!" He called out, making the senior turn around. He gave a wave, a small clipboard in his other hand. Link walked up to him, eyeing the paper. "What's that?"

"Reports on the loftwings. We want to make sure whatever got them all sick and gone for sure. There were a lot of close calls, we can't risk it happening again." Pipit seemed a little sad by it and Link couldn't blame him. "Well, thank you for taking care of my loftwing, I'm glad he's ok." Link smiled, watching as Pipit glanced back to the resting loftwings before him and was jotting things down.

"Hey, Pipit, I was wondering if I could ask you something personal?" He started off slowly, hesitantly. Pipit hummed in curiosity, glancing down at his underclassman. "Yeah, sure. What's on your mind, Link?"

"Did I know a... Well, a demon named Ghirahim?" Link asked quietly, hoping no one else would hear. Pipit stumbled, almost dropping his clipboard. "Link! Who told you that?" He went for Link, his hands up like he was about to shush him. "What? No one! Why does everyone think that..." Link mumbled, a little off put that both the nurse and Pipit had said nearly the exact same thing... "Link, you have to tell me, who told you about him."

"No one did! Just tell me, before I lost my memory did I know him!" The hero groaned, getting frustrated. Pipit sucked in a breath, glancing to the side before back down at Link, furrowing his brow. "No, you don't." He settled, gritting his teeth and propping the clipboard on his hip. "You know Link, if the stress is getting to your head... You should go lie down." Pipit's voice sounded ominous, his eyes unreadable. Link swallowed the lump in his throat, not giving any response as he turned around and left. It didn't seem like it could be a coincidence, but why would they be hiding something? It was creepy, the young hero wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep at night after what Pipit said. At least he wasn't his roommate.

Fledge! Link perked up, there was no way that Fledge could react like that. The blond Hylian didn't think he'd ever be so eager to find the shy boy, but after searching for maybe half an hour he couldn't find him anywhere. Link was a little too nervous to ask anyone else any questions so he headed back to his room, it seemed to be getting a little late after all. The sky was mostly dark reds and orange but Link was tired enough to call it a day anyways. He opened the door to his room, slipping inside and shutting it behind him. The young hero glanced around, admiring the possessions he had as he walked over to the bed, laying down. He spreaded his arms and legs with a smile, taking up as much room as possible with a sigh. "It feels so good... Back on a bed..." Link whispered to himself, closing his eyes. Sleep was not a hard achievement to get that night.

The blond Hylian groaned softly, feeling something travel up his hips and stomach to his chest. Was he dreaming? He couldn't tell, his mind was in that limbo between awake and asleep. Feeling the fingertips of consciousness tug at his head. Link stretched out, fingers splaying before curling into a fist and he settled again. What felt like hands pressed against his abdomen, pushing up and lifting his tunic and chainmail with it. The young hero mumbled, reaching up to rub his eyes as sleep finally wore off. Or at least, for the most part it did. He blinked his eyes open, lips parting to shout before a hand pressed over them, his eyes squeezing shut in recoil. Something heavy, a body, slowly dropped down onto his own and Link swore he could feel every curve and dip. The hero's hands went up to the attacker's shoulders as he tried to scream but it was muffled, another hand gently patting his cheek. Link furrowed his brows in confusion, opening his eyes and pausing. A chuckle came, following the release of his mouth, two white gloved hands planted beside Link's head. "Ghirahim?!" Link's voice showed all of his confusion- maybe slightly his excitement. "I had to come talk to you, Link, I can't take it anymore." Ghirahim's face lost its playfulness, eyes dark and looming. "Talk to me about what? Ghirahim, how did you even get here?" Link tried to sit up but the demon pushed him back down, guiding his arms up above his head. "I can't take it, I have to know what they did to you, what happened? Why don't you remember me, Link?" The gray skinned demon seemed to be growing with rage and confusion. "So we did know each other." Link realized in awe, blue eyes scanning the other's face. Ghirahim's hands moved back down to his face, cupping his cheeks and moving down to rest his face in the crook of Link's neck. "What happened, Link? What did they do to make you forget me?"

"Link? Link!" A small voice gasped and Link tried to sit up to look who it was. Fledge was at his door, turning and running for the guards. "No, Fledge! Come back, it's alright!" He yelled, finally able to sit up but Ghirahim was persistent in holding him close and now brushing his lips up along the tan expanse of the hero's neck. "Ghirahim! Stop! We have to go get him!" His hands went to the demon's shoulders, a shiver running down his spine. Ghirahim sat up only when there was heavy thudding of boots. He glared at the doorway before glancing back down at Link, pressing his lips to his cheek before disappearing. The blond Hylian's lips parted from the surprise, his brows raising a tad and he blinked, cheeks turning red. Guards came into the room, searching around but being confused when they saw nothing. Link got out of bed, adjusting his tunic back into place before heading out of his room as the guards also left. He turned his head, ears perking as the door next to him creaked. Link made his way over to the neighboring room, opening the door and stepping into the room, shutting it behind him.

"I'm so sorry Link," Fledge was sitting on his bed, hands cupping his face, "I was just worried and scared, he was on you and..."

"It's okay." Link gave a small smile, walking up to him. "Fledge, why is everyone freaking out about him? What happened before, what were we?" Link asked softly, sitting down next to him. "I can't. Link, I can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

"None of us can!" Fledge's face seemed to be getting redder, his eyes watery. "Goddess, I wanted to tell you Link, I really did. The moment you woke up I wanted to, but we can't." He frowned, seeming torn. The poor thing was always easily manipulated, but everyone was in on this? "Please tell me, it's driving me crazy not remembering anything. They said I hadn't forgotten anything important." Link furrowed his brow, watching as Fledge seemed to be debating in his head. "Nobody wanted you to remember because, well..." Fledge trailed off, glancing away and fiddling with his hands. "You and Ghirahim were... Uh..." He seemed to be trying to find an easy way to say it. "Friends."

"Friends?" Link mimicked in question, blinking a few times. "Yes, friends. And when you lost your memory... I'm sorry, Link." He covered his face, apparently unable to talk about it anymore. "I'm really sorry, but I can't." Link nodded and stood, balling his fists and sighing. "It's okay, Fledge. I'll see you around." He turned, leaving as quickly as he could with an injured ankle.

Link felt used and toyed with. He made his way out of the academy and into the night, his stomach churning in an unpleasant way. Everybody knew about this. "Link?" A voice called out a little ways in the distance but the young hero didn't bother responding. He kept walking, but apparently his tampered walking speed was enough to keep up with. "Link, listen." It was Groose, he was panting slightly and running his hand back over his hair. "What, Groose?" Link snapped, eyes glancing up the large man as he stopped. "Fledge told you, didn't he?"

"He did. Your little party is over." Link hissed and turned but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder, turning him right back around. "It's not that simple, Link."

"Oh, really? The explain, because there better be a good reason why everyone had to keep a dumb secret like that." Groose slowly took his hand off. "Out of everything I've done for everyone, all the little chores, going out of my way just because someone doesn't want to do something- and you people can't let me have a friend?" Groose quirked a brow before going along with it. "Friend, yeah. Well, Link, we really didn't mean for it to seem like that. It was in your best interest, I swear."

"I'm listening." Though Link wasn't sure if he could believe whatever Groose or anyone else had to say. "Thank you," the red head sighed, "It was really tough on you... You just weren't the same. We heard, this was a few days before you lost your memory, that Ghirahim betrayed you." The words hung heavy in the air and Link thought he was going to throw up. His stomach was twisting and his heart felt like it dropped. "Groose, don't say that." Link's voice wavered. "It's true, you were so heartbroken over it, and when you lost your memory we got together and thought it was for the better... You forgot him, and all was right once more." Groose's eyes were eagerly scanning his face, looking for any reactions. "What did he do?" Link questioned, eyes downcast as he tried to calm himself and think of every good reason to not believe the man before him. "You mentioned something about being out with him one night. You didn't have a fire, and before you knew it his blade was drawn and against your throat. You were trembling when you got back, Link." Groose took a few steps towards him. "You were wrecked, destroyed."

"Shut up!!" Link screamed suddenly, reaching up and rubbing his forehead. A headache was creeping up his spine and flourishing in his brain, growing worse by the second. Link turned, running, and oh god was that a mistake, and jumping off the edge of Skyloft. He whistled, the sound piercing the night as his Crimson loftwing caught him. Link held on tightly, rubbing his face and eyes with his other hand. He didn't know what to believe, it made sense that the entire town would be on it if it were for his own good... But would Ghirahim really had done that to him? Get close just to be able to strike at the perfect time? The young hero felt his heart ache in his chest and he wished it wasn't true. During the flight ideas spurred in his head, one thing leading to the other and it was simply a lack of knowledge about whether demons could have positive emotions or not. He knew nothing about demons, what they could and could not feel. Link shook his head, rubbing his eyes once more as they began to burn. He gave a loving pat on his loftwing's neck as they came close to one of the few parting of clouds. He turned his body, letting himself fall freely as the air rushed against his face and body. It was an invigorating experience and helped the Hylian boy forget temporarily about everything, at least until he had to pull his sail cloth out so he didn't splatter against the ground. The decent was slow but successful, his boots planted on the ground with a sting from the injured ankle. Link did his best not to notice, tucking away the cloth and taking in a deep breath, feeling like he was back at square one.

Didn't know who to trust.

Didn't know how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may or may not know, I'm writing this story on my iPad. I've got a job for the summer and I started doing commissions to save up money for a new one. This is going to benefit you guys because with my old iPad it tends to crash. A lot. I've lost nearly an entire chapter because of that, and the lag is unbelievable. Since I'm working so much I'm having less and less time to work on this story, which may even lead to chapters coming out less. If you want to help with a little donation please feel free to, anything will help, the link will be just below.
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/downhillsdowner

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It is super appreciated! Hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter!


End file.
